Teen Wolf: Bad Moon Rising
by MoonChild8789
Summary: Derek and the pack defeats the alphas, but one escapes and attacks Stiles which leaves her in a coma. When she awakens months later, the pack turns their backs on her and she becomes depressed. She runs away and goes to Chicago where she meets an ancient vampire named Drake. Drake turns her and the two fall in love. But what happens when she returns to Beacon Hills? Girl!Stiles
1. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a new fanfic that is entirely different from my original series. I promised you all a Sterek story and now, you will get one. But there will be a love triangle between Sterek and a new ship in this story called Strake. You'll find out about this ship later in this story. Sorry, I'm not use to writing male on male, so I changed Stiles gender into female. I hope you all enjoy this and thank for choosing to read my story. Happy reading :)**

**Chapter One:**

Nightfall has come to Beacon Hills for a warm summer night. The roads are dark as a baby blue jeep drives with its headlights bright. Driving the jeep is Stiles Stilinski. Her skin is beautifully pale as long dark brown hair slithers past her shoulder. She's cute despite the fact that she dresses like a tomboy with plaid shirts and skinny jeans. The drive is quiet as she heads home to check on her dad. She's relieved that the alpha pack has been defeated, but there's one problem that she hopes her friends will solve quickly...one of the alphas had escaped the blood and death filled carnage. Stiles try to relax herself by listening to the song **Start The Commotion **by **The Wise Guys**. Suddenly, her cell phone sitting beside her comes alive with a techno ringtone. She grabs it and quickly looks to see that it's her friend, Scott calling her. Stiles slows down to answer the call.

"Hey, Scott. Please tell me you guys caught the alpha yet."

"No, he vanished but we're still tracking his scent. Are you home yet?"

"I'm on my way now..." WHAM! Something huge has rammed harshly into the jeep, sending it tumbling violently onto the side of the road and into the trees. The wreck is devastating as trees are being knocked down by the now destroyed vehicle. The jeep stops tumbling and lands upside down. Stiles is covered in her own blood. She's in agonizing pain. Many of her bones have been broken from the crash. On the road, her phone is unharmed as Scott stays on the line.

"STILES! STILES! STILES!" Scott screams on the other line before the phone is crushed by a full transformed alpha. The alpha is terrifying as he or she slowly approaches the wreckage. Stiles whimper in agony. Her vision is beginning to darken. The pain is making her black out. Before she closes her heavy eyes, her blurry vision sees the sinister red of eyes of the alpha getting closer and closer. Eventually, she closes her eyes and gives into the darkness. But before the alpha can finish the job, a car approaches and slows down. The alpha growls in anger then run away as a car door shuts in the distant. Distant chattering of worry and sheer panic can be heard.

**(Beacon Hills Community Hospital: ER)**

Stiles is now being rushed into the emergency room. Stiles dad, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Issac, Melissa, and Lydia are all rushing inside to see her being rushed. John is stunned and to see his very own daughter in such a horrific condition. She's battered and bruised as the doctors hurry to take her into immediate surgery. Her life hangs in the balance.

"Stiles! Stiles!" John calls for her, but she doesn't respond. One of the doctors stops them before they can go any further. Melissa comforts him as he tears fall from his eyes. He's already lost his wife. He doesn't want to lose his daughter as well. Scott and the others entirely shocked and heartbroken to see their friend hurt. The only thing they can do know is pray.

Hours past by until the sun rises as they all wait in the lobby room of the emergency room. Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Issac catches Derek and Chris' scent. They look to see them coming inside through the automatic doors, but Peter isn't with them. Scott gets up and goes over to them as their presence catches the attention of John, Melissa, Allison, and Lydia.

"Hey, did you catch the alpha?" Scott asks with a sotto tone.

"Apparently we did, but something happened." Chris answers him. The pack wants to know.

"Peter killed him. He's an alpha and now he's gone." Derek finishes and Scott's eyes widen.

"What the hell?" Scott says. That is definitely bad news.

"Look, I know I should have watched my uncle closer but it all happen so fast. He's gone now and soon, he'll probably build another pack to try to take our territory. I don't know" Derek is too tired for all of this. He knows that they might have to prepare for a fight is Peter does come back and start a war against them. And if and when him and Peter face off, he'll make sure the son of a bitch is dead. The entire pack takes the news in. They're a little scared that Peter is now an alpha and has skipped town and will probably come back to start a war for their very own territory. This sucks major time.

A doctor approaches the gang. John, Melissa, Allison, Lydia, Issac, Erica, and Boyd all stand up to hear the news while Scott, Derek, and Chris joins them and drops the conversation. "Hello. I'm guessing that you're all with Miss. Stilinski?" The doctor asks. John offers his hand and the doctor shakes it.

"I'm her father. How is she?" John tells him.

"I'm Dr. Tanner. The surgery went well. We were able to stabilize her." The doctor says and the others are relived, especially Derek. He hopes his mate is alright. The doctor gulps because there's something else she needs to tell John. "Unfortunately, the crash has left your daughter in a coma. She had a cerebral hemorrhage during the crash. There's a possibility that she will never recover from this and wake up." This shocks and saddens them all. Derek is crushed but he holds it together. He might lose his mate. He never even got the chance to tell her that she was his mate and now, he might never will. His wolf howls in pain. And that pain spreads on his face.

"May we see her?" John asks with tears in his eyes.

"Only three at a time please." The doctor says. And with that, John, Melissa, and Derek follow her all the way to Stiles room from afar. When they enter room 345, they are all heartbroken. Stiles' body has been hooked up and attached to a heart monitor, an IV, and an oxygen machine with an oxygen mask covering her lower face. Her right arm, shoulder, left leg, and shoulder have all been wrapped in a hardened cast. The wounds around her body have all been treated and bandaged. "I'll give you all a moment." The doctor says and leaves the room.

John goes over to caress Stiles' face. He raises his hand to stroke her hair before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Melissa massages his back as he wipes his tears away. Derek on the other hand, goes on the other side. He slowly takes Stiles' hand in his. He doesn't want to lose his true mate. He should have never let her leave his side, so he could go hunting after the escaped alpha. Derek holds his tears back. He already misses her sarcasm and vibrant personality. He moves to caress her face. There are words for this moment. Derek becomes angry within himself because he's been so stupid by putting her in danger and letting her in pack business. If Stiles does survive this and she will...Derek will have no choice but to cut all ties with her. That way, she'll be safe. But in order to do this and be successful, he will need the entire pack to cut ties with her as well.

Later, everyone sees her and prays that she will wake up and be okay. Derek has already left to be alone. Scott and the pack come to find him while everybody else stays behind to be with Stiles. Derek glances at them and sighs heavily.

"Derek, you need to give Stiles the bite." Scott says and Derek is shocked that he said this. "You heard what the doctor said. There's a slight chance that she will wake up from this. I won't lose my best friend. I just can't. All I am asking for you to do is give her the bite."

"No, I am not going to do that to her." Derek says sternly.

"There's no other choice." Scott almost yells and Derek growls.

"My choice is final. I will not turn her against her will."

"But it's for the best. She's more vulnerable as a human. If she becomes one of us then we wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt." Erica speaks up. She has a point, but if Derek does this, he knows that Stiles would hate him forever. Stiles even said that she would like to remain human when he offered her the bite three weeks ago. Derek shakes his head. A moment of silence between them.

"My decision is final. Stiles will survive this. She's stronger than this." He tries to convince them. The pack doesn't agree with his decision. Derek takes a deep breath. "There's something we need to talk about. **We need to kick Stiles out of the pack when she wakes up**." This has the pack confused and shocked by this. No way could they do that. "It's for the best. If we cut all ties with her and push her out of the way, including banning her from pack business then she wouldn't be in danger anymore. She can make new friends and live a happy new life...as a human." This has them all thinking. If Stiles did wake up and if they turn their back on her, thus ripping her from their lives then she wouldn't be in danger anymore. She could live a perfect, happy, normal life.

"...Agreed." Scott finally says and the pack soon follows his word.

**(….)**

Days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months. Stiles still hasn't awakened from her coma, but her loved ones still have faith, including Derek. But a part of Stiles' dad is losing hope. He may have to let his little girl pass on, so she can be in heaven with her mother. He's been crying for weeks and has been drinking heavily to the point, he's slacking off work. The police station knows what he's going through. They hate to see him this way. Hell, even Stiles would.

It has been six months since Stiles was attacked by the alpha and was in a horrible car accident that put her in this situation in the first place. Derek has been suffering as well. He doesn't want to lose his mate. Scott and the pack know that he has feelings for Stiles, but they do not know that she's his mate. His wolf is literally howling in unspeakable pain.

Derek walks into the hospital and goes to Stiles' room to visit. It breaks his heart every time he walks unto the room to see her. Her wounds have healed, but that doesn't justify the fact that she might be lost forever. Derek goes over to her bedside and looks down at her. He reaches down slowly and strokes her face softly with his fingers. There's no evidence of broody and cold expression. Instead, it's sad and...Pure love and affection. A tear falls down his face.

"Hey Stiles." He says softly, hoping she would respond. "It's me...Derek." Derek shakes his head. "You look so beautiful. I just can't believe that...you're like this. It's been six months, Stiles. It pains me to see you like this. It breaks my heart that I might lose you too. I've lost everything. I can't lose you too. I know that I'm not the best role model or the best to be around with, but that's because I need to protect you. I need to get things done. I pushed you away I didn't want you to get hurt. You are everything to me. I love everything about you because you are the light to my darkness." He pauses then smiles. "I love you, Stiles...forever and always. I love you so much." Derek leans down to play a soft kiss on her lips. He pulls away and holds back his pain.

"Der-rick" Stiles says in an extremely low tone, but Derek can hear it. He wonders if he's hearing things. "Der-rick." Stiles whimper. Derek's eyes widen. He steps back then leaves the room immediately. Stiles can barely open her eyes. She tries to move her limbs, but she's too weak. Meanwhile, Derek goes to find Melissa, who is working behind the desk in the main lobby of the hospital. Melissa sees him as he approaches her fast.

"Stiles is awake." He says.

"What?!" Melissa almost yells.

"She is awake. She just said my name." Derek tells her. Melissa is already on her feet and on the move. Derek doesn't follow her. Instead, he leaves the hospital. Melissa rushes towards Stiles' room and goes inside to see that Stiles' is now awake. She is so relieved to see her.

"Stiles?"

"Hey, Ms. McCall. Got any burgers and fries. I'm hungry." Stiles says with a weak voice. Melissa goes over and checks to everything before hugging her in a tight embrace. "Uh, what's going on?" Melissa pulls away and looks down at her while caressing Stiles' rosy cheek.

"I need to call your dad and tell him you're awake."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**A/N: This chapter was extremely tough to write. The story is inspired by the fanfic, Picking at the pack, by ShiningOmicron. And please review. I want to know how I'm doing because I really don't want to screw this story up. Hope you all enjoy :)**

Stiles' dad and all her friends were absolutely happy to see that she was awake. But the coma had left her extremely weak. Melissa and the other doctors had to keep her for a couple of days to make sure everything was perfect. Stiles couldn't believe it when she found a light scar on her head from where they had to perform emergency surgery on her brain. She's not released until she goes through therapy and gets her strength back. Stiles' loved ones are happy for her, but Derek is still nowhere to be found. The pack knows what they have to do. But are still so happy to see Stiles alive and well.

She is sent home later and is told to take her pain medicine. Scott is already by her side when she goes home. Allison and Lydia are also there to keep her company while Stiles' dad takes a few days off work to help. She's happy to see that her jeep is repaired. But Stiles can't keep her mind off Derek because she swore it was his voice she heard on the day she awakened. Derek has not once come to see her. A part of her misses his broody ass. Three weeks pass on by as Stiles becomes better and better. But still Derek is keeping away from her even though she requests his sourwolf presence to see how he's doing. So, she decides to go to his old burnt of a shell house. Luckily, school is out for the summer which is a huge relief because all she wants to do does not have to worry about completing countless assignments and projects. She approaches the house in her new and improved jeep and parks out front. Stiles hopes out and can already hear loud chattering going on inside.

"Derek?" She calls, but no answer...still loud chattering. "I know you're in there, jackass. Come on out. I haven't seen you in weeks. I just want to know how you're doing." Stiles pauses and waits for a brief moment. Suddenly, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Issac, Jackson, and at last, Derek comes out. "Jackson, when did you get back?" She questions him.

"I came back a few days after I heard you were in a coma." Jackson replies. Stiles raises an eyebrow. She looks to Derek and the others. They all have an expression that is somewhat suspicious. It seems as if they someone they loved has died. Derek looks at her with his normal cold, broody stare.

"Stiles, there's something we need to talk about." Derek says. Stiles shrugs.

"What?" Everyone braces for what's about to happen next.

"As a pack, we've decided that we're kicking you out of the pack." Scott speaks up and Stiles eyes widen because this shocks her more than ever. "It's for the best Stiles. You can go and make new friends...we don't want you in our lives anymore."

"Because you are nothing more than human. You're a liability." Derek says.

Stiles is quiet at first and takes the news in. But then there's a sudden rush of rage. "I-I'm a liability?! I'm a liability?! What the hell are you talking about?! Who does all the research for the pack? Me! Scott...I can't believe you would agree with this. After all I've done for you." Stiles shuts up and sighs. The pack doesn't want her anymore. "You guys are my only friends. I love you guys and you..."

"This is not up for discussion. You mean us nothing to us anymore. Leave this place and never come back. Stay away from us. You are nothing, but poison to us." Erica says coldly.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." And with that, Derek moves in blinding speed and slams Stiles brutally into a tree. A sharp pain ripples through her back as she screams out in agony. Derek places his now clawed hand on her throat and grips hard. His eyes have turned a sinister red as his deadly sharp fangs retract. He snarls in her face. Stiles just looks away from him.

"For the last time, you are nothing to us but a waste of temporary flesh that I could easily carve into. I'm not going to say it again. If you so much as try to come near any one of us, I will paint your body red with your own blood. All you do is ruin and curse everything around you like this pack, your father's happiness...your mom. Go away and never come back." Derek lets her go. His expression is sinister and cold. Scott just looks down as Stiles glances at him with tears in her eyes. Everybody just look away from her. Stiles looks back at Derek then turns and leaves. She hops in her jeep, starts the car, and drives away. Derek has returned to normal. He feels horrible for hurting his true mate, but it had to be done. It was the only way.

On the road, Stiles still has tears running down her face. She pulls over once she knows she's far away from the house then begins crying. She can't believe her friends would do something like that to her. A sob breaks within her as she covers her face. The emotional pain is too much. Derek's words carved into her like a knife through butter. Memories of her mother flashing a smile at her and playing with her as a child plays through her mind. She misses her mother, but now she's gone because of her. Stiles can still remember the night she died. Her mom was driving home from work at night. Suddenly, she lost control and ran the car off the bridge and into the river. Her mother drowned before she could get out. They pronounced her dead on the scene. Stiles was seven then. Her mother's death broke her heart. But Derek saying that it was her fault shatters it to pieces.

Stiles stays in her room for countless weeks. She just sleeps in her bed and stays there all day. She cries her eyes out everyday and avoids everyone at all cost. The only thing she does beside sleep is shower. She refuses to eat any food to the point; she begins to lose so many pounds. Her father is worried for her. He's saddened to see his daughter in this state. Scott and the others have been avoiding her. They have banished her all because she's human and weak...because she ruins everything she touches and does. Her dad is afraid that she'll hurt herself. Lydia, Allison, and Melissa try to come talk to her and cheer her up, but it doesn't work. Her mind is on autopilot for now on.

It isn't until five weeks later when she finally has enough. Stiles is tired of being broken and tired of being unwanted. She waits until her dad is asleep in the middle of the night. She writes a letter to him, packs her bag, and takes her money stash that she's been hiding in a shoebox in her closet. Carefully, Stiles sneaks out of the house and puts her stuff in her jeep. From afar, Scott is watching her. He confused and wondering what she's doing. Then he puts the pieces to the puzzle together as Stiles jumps in her jeep, pulls out of the driveway, and drives off down the road.

"Stiles? No!" Scott yells then begins chasing after her with werewolf speed. Stiles keeps driving. She looks in her rearview mirror to see him chasing her. Instead of slowing down, she drives faster.

"Goodbye Scott." She says. Scott tries to go as fast as he can. He's only a few feet away from the jeep. Stiles tries to go as fast as she can. The chase just goes on and on and on until they reach the Beacon Hills boarder. Stiles finally stops and pulls over on the side of the road then hops out.

"Stiles, are out of your GODDAMN MIND?! What are you doing?" He yells at her.

"I'm leaving this town! What does it look like?!" Stiles retaliates.

"No, you are not doing this. You cannot leave." Scott says.

"And why is that? Everyone would be better off without me. You abandoned me. We are not friends anymore, so you can just go fuck a railroad spike! Go run to your little huntress and piss off!" Scott growls and slams her back into the jeep. He slams his hands on both sides of her. His eyes gleam a sinister hue of gold. "GO AHEAD, HOTSHOT! Do your worse!" Stiles reveals a hidden blade in her right hand. She moves the blade forward and stabs Scott right in his junk. Scott exclaims loudly and falls backward onto the ground in agony. He looks down to see the blade that impaled his crouch. It painfully stings because the blade has been dipped in a small amount of lupitine. Stiles gets in her truck and drives off, leaving a bleeding and crying Scott behind.

**(The Stilinski Home: Morning)**

John is ready for work as he approaches Stiles' bedroom. He knocks. "Stiles, time for school. Get up." He waits to hear a reply...but nothing. He knocks again. "Stiles, wake up. It's time for school." He says a little louder, but still no answer. John twists the knob and goes inside Stiles' bedroom. Everything is neat and clean as he looks everywhere, but there's no sign of his daughter. He stops when he sees the letter Stiles' wrote sitting on the desktop. John goes over to see that it's for him and he reads it.

"**Dad, I left you this note in order to explain to you why I left town. I know that you worry about me a lot and how hard you work in order to keep me happy. I know the pain that you'd felt when you lost my mother. It kills me because I've always wanted you to find happiness and peace...but I'm always in the way. My love for you will never die. Never forget that. This is why I needed to leave town. I couldn't bear the thought of being a burden to you and others. So please, don't try to find me. I'll be safe. I promise. Love forever and always, Stiles." **

John takes the letter in. It pains that his own daughter would think of herself as a burden and leave town. Hell, she is his happiness. Tears stream down his face as reality sets in. Stiles was so depressed because she thought of herself as a burden? He goes over and sits on her bed as he realizes that she's gone. That alone makes him break down. Standing outside the window is Scott, who sees John cries. The pain settles in. He blames himself and the pack because it wasn't for them, his best friend would still be here...his best friend, who make him smile and laugh. But now she's gone and she might never come back. John sobs at the thought as he buries face in his hands. He crumbles the letter and throws it across the bedroom as he lets his pain becomes known.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Stiles have been driving for countless hours. She doesn't know where she's going to go. She just needs to get as far away from Beacon Hills as possible, so Derek and the pack won't be able to track her. She has enough money to last her for weeks. Stiles gives herself Kudos for saving up over the past few years. Eventually, she rents motel rooms in order to get some rest day to day. The more she drives; she begins to think about going to the city of Chicago. Her parents took her there once and she loved it. The city was full of life and has interesting rich history.

She doesn't arrive in the city until a day later. The first thing that catches her eyes are the sights. She used to love coming to this city. Stiles uses the money she has left to find a decent hotel room. Eventually, she gets one at Best Western for three nights. By the time she gets to her room, she's already lying down and falling to sleep, thanks to a long drive.

Nightfall soon comes. Stiles drives around until she finds a bar and grille named Gloria's. Stiles parks her jeep somewhere safe and close and approaches the front entrance of the bar and grille. The place is nice and very roomy. It's not too crowded and the food smells wonderful as everyone hangs out and have a good time. Three young men in their early 20s lay their eyes on Stiles. They begin talking in sotto. Stiles goes over to an empty booth and sits. A barmaid comes over with her eyes squinted.

"Hey sweetheart. What can I get you?" The barmaid says nicely with a smile on her face. Stiles reaches into her pocket to pull some money and give it to the barmaid.

"May I please have a coke and burgers and fries?" She asks so generously.

"Coming right up." The barmaid goes away to deliver the order. One of the guys who was gossiping approaches Stiles, who isn't trying to draw too much tension to herself. She's nervous and uncomfortable that he sits next to her. He's around Derek's age. The guy sips on his beer.

"I'm Trevor. Hey me and my boys was just talking about you. We were wondering if you're new to this city." The guy questions, but Stiles never answers because she doesn't want to be bothered. "Oh come on now. Don't be all shy. Do you have a place to stay because I think we can work something out?" Just as he says this, he sneaks his hand over her thigh. Stiles flinches and pushes him out the booth. The guy now known as Trevor falls to the floor, amazed by her strength.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Stiles snarls at him. Trevor stands back up. He's embarrassed as his friends laugh at him along with several others. They've attracted the entire bar and grille. Trevor looks back to Stiles with intense, murderous anger. He moves toward her, but before he can do anything, another guy comes up. This guy grabs the back of his neck and slams Trevor's head onto Stiles' table with enough force to crack someone's skull. Stiles and the others gasp as blood rushes out of Trevor's head, but he's still conscious. The guy above him growls and it sounds so animalistic and sexy at the same time. It kind of reminds Stiles of Derek.

"If you touch her, I will rip your heart out." The guy growls. Stiles is bedazzled by how gorgeous this guy really is. He is one of the most sexiest men she's ever saw beside Derek and Jackson. He looks to be around his early twenties with beautiful tan, green hazel eyes, shoulder length dark hair, and a strong jaw line. He's stands at least 6'1 to 6'2 tall. He's muscular too. Perhaps, slightly more muscular than Derek. But they do have one more thing in common. They both wear a leather jacket.

This guy lets go of Trevor. Trevor stumbles back to be caught by one of his buddies. They are completely terrified by this young man as he growls. He turns to Stiles with a relaxed face. "Are you okay?" Stiles just nods. "You're pretty strong for a girl your size." His accent and smile are so sexy. Stiles is not sure if she should be offended or not by his statement.

"I work out." She smiles and the young man nods.

"I'm Drake...Drake Dagan." He offers a handshake and Stiles' takes it.

"Stiles...Stilinski." She greets while blushing a little.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Stiles smiles warmly. Drake smiles back before walking away. She watches as he walks over to a girl at the bar which kill her buzz because she thought she had a chance with him. The girl he goes too is chugging back shot after shot of tequila. She's around 5'5-5'6 tall with long chestnut brown hair that goes past her shoulder, flawless beautiful skin, is model gorgeous. The girl takes a look at Drake then back at Stiles then smiles. Drake takes one of the shots and chugs it down. Stiles just sighs and shrugs, going back to what she was doing.

The barmaid comes over with her burger, fries, and large coke while Stiles checks her phone. There are so many missed calls and voicemails; she might have just broken the record for the most missed calls and voicemails in history. She's smart because she deactivated the GPS on her phone. She puts her phone back into her pocket and begins chowing down on her food. The burger and fries are so delicious and washes down well with the ice cold coke. She decides to hang out a bit while watching some basketball. The LA Lakers are her team. They've been her team since the day her parents took her to Staples to go see them play on her seventh birthday.

Later, she decides to leave and go back to the hotel. Her car is parked on the other side of the block as she walks. It is too dark and there aren't too many people. Stiles decides to take a shortcut down an alley. 'An alley? Do you even remember all those horror movies we watched?' She thinks to herself. But just before she reaches the end of the block, someone jumps out and attacks her. Stiles yelps as her back slams into the brick wall. It's Trevor! His head has been clean, but there's still a bump and bruise on his forehead. He smiles down at Stiles.

"Stupid bitch. I'm going to teach you a lesson." WHOOSH! Stiles looks up when she hears a painful, bloodcurdling scream. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" Her expression changes from confusion to total intense fear. Drake has his teeth clamped into Trevor's neck from behind. The sound of the bones in Trevor's neck breaking is far too disturbing as his screams die down. Drake pulls back and quickly snatches Trevor's neck and snaps it with a loud crunch. The sclera of his eyes have turned black fused with red that looks as if blood has filled it. The irises of his eyes are gleaming a pure golden hue. Drake has a set of dangerously sharp fangs as blood pours heavily from his mouth. He looks absolutely horrifying. Stiles wants to scream, but she can't. This can't be real. Drake glances from Trevor's dead body to Stiles, who has crawled into the fetal position. This guy looks a little scarier than Derek.

"Hello, love." Drake says in his sexy and deep OMFG accent.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Ha! Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been working on other stories that really need to be finished. Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoyed the read. The next chapter or two might be updated either Friday or Saturday. Please review because I really didn't want to screw this chapter up because this is Drake's first appearance and I wanted it to be epic. And thank you all for the lovely favs and follows. I love all you guys :) **

**BTW, for the guy or chick who asked me about my early Twilight fic on my other profile...yes, I am the author. I deleted it because I was beginning to get hate mail for it and a lot of people have been bashing it on another site. The story was a fail, but I am rewriting it. This time I'm taking my time with it because I really don't want to screw it up and make it predictable or offensive to anyone. I don't know. I might call it quits. I just wanted to make a better Twilight love story than Bella and Edward's because some of that stuff was a little too cheesy and pointless. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Work has been hell and college is about to start up again, so I need to schedule my new classes. Btw, the person who's been begging me to post my new Twilight fic, it's up. I hope you like it. There's a lot of stuff that is going to be different in the story from the last version. Hope you enjoy this and thank you all for sticking by me. I am truly grateful :)**

Back in Beacon Hills, John, Derek, Scott, the pack, and the others have been going crazy while trying to find Stiles. They need to find her. They're doing everything from making a website, trying to call her, calling every news station in the country, and making flyers. Derek and the pack feel entirely guilty and saddened because she's gone. They're worried for John too because he's been crying his eyes out ever since she left. Melissa is always there to comfort him. Derek already knows what he has to do. He has to step up and explain to John that it was him who hurt Stiles so much, it made her run away.

On the other hand, Scott has been having trouble walking straight. He still cannot believe that his best friend stabbed him in the dick with a blade dipped in lupitine. It still hurts, but he has healed. Dr. Deaton suggests that he should rub some ointment which makes Issac and Allison laugh despite the situation they are in. Scott knows why they are laughing, but he ignores them.

Meanwhile, Derek goes to the Stilinski household where John is drinking himself to death and crying for his daughter. He knocks on the door and waits. John comes to the door. He's confused to see Derek standing in front of him. "Derek, what are you doing here?" The sheriff says in a gruff voice. Derek can practically smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm here to confess to something." He knows he has to lie about the supernatural part, but he still has to tell him about him and the others turning their backs on Stiles to keep her safe.

"Come on in." The sheriff goes back inside the kitchen. Derek walks into the house, closing the door. He follows the sheriff inside the kitchen and sits at the family table. "Do you want anything? Water? Soda? Mr. Jack?" He gestures at the half bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in front of them.

"No, I'm fine." Derek says. There's a long pause between them.

"O...Kay. What is it? Did you kill someone?" The sheriff questions with squinted eyes.

"No." Derek scowls. "It's about Stiles."

"What about Stiles?"

"...Several weeks after Stiles woke up from her coma and came home...I turned my back on her. Scott and the others did too." Derek confesses. John is completely confused. "We only did it because...we needed to protect her. We wanted her safe." Derek is ready for a fist to connect with his jaw, but it doesn't. John sighs deeply, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head.

"So let me get this straight...my daughter comes home from her coma and then you guys decided to destroy all ties and friendship with her in order to keep her safe?" John states. Derek nods. John gets up and goes over to lean against the counter. Now he knows why Stiles was acting severely depressed and why she went away. Derek stands up and cautiously approaches him.

"I know what I did was wrong, but it had to be done..." WHAM! John sucker punched Derek so hard, he almost went cross-eyed. He stumbles back a bit because damn, that hurt.

"Protect her?! PROTECT HER FROM WHAT?!" The sheriff roars with rage.

"I can't tell you. It's for your own good and it was for hers too." Derek says calmly.

"Get out of my house. GET OUT!" John yells. Derek has tears in his eyes. He leaves the house and shuts the door closed. John breaks down once he knows he's gone. There's a sharp pain in his stomach. He begins to sob his heart out. Meanwhile in Derek's Camaro, Derek's eyes are flowing with tears. He's pissed off at himself as his wolf howls in pain. He's just lost the light to his darkness...Stiles.

**(Morning: Chicago/Penthouse)**

Stiles is lying down in what looks to be someone's bedroom. This is not the hotel she's staying in. As she awakens, she begins to writhe comfortably in the king sized bed. This bed feels so good. But then she begins to remember everything that happened last night. Stiles snaps her eyes open and sits up. She's been tucked in as she checks to see if her clothes are still on. 'Thank you God!' She thinks. Her clothes are still in tacked. This bedroom is classy and roomy as well. She looks around when suddenly Drake comes inside with two cups of coffee.

"Good morning." He says. Stiles jumps out of the bed and stands in the corner. Drake sits the mugs down on top of his dresser. He sighs. "Don't worry. I've taken care of that guy who hurt you. I brought you here to my penthouse. I didn't do anything. You passed out, so I laid you down on my bed and tucked you in. I slept on the couch and now...here we are." He grabs one of the cups and offers it to her.

"What the hell are you?!" Stiles says. Drake's shoulder drop. He rolls his eyes.

"Stiles, you cannot fool me. I smelled werewolf on you the moment you walked into that bar and grille. Let me guess...your the alpha's mate." He suggest. Stiles shakes her head because there's no way Derek would give her the time of day. He's too broody and sulky and she's too energetic and awesome.

"No, I'm no one's mate."

"But you belong to a pack?"

"What are you?" Stiles asks once again.

"...I'm a vampire." Drake rubs his forehead. Stiles is entirely confused. "And before you go all Twilight on me, I am nearly 10,000 years old and I belong to the first family and bloodline of vampires. And no, we don't sparkle in the sunlight." He grins.

"What? How? How is this possible?"

"Let me just say we were blessed by a witch named Ridora. Ridora desired to become powerful with the gift of eternal youth...so she turned herself and my father into a vampire. But that came with a downfall because in order for them to live eternally, they had to feed off the essence of a human...blood. Our father turned my entire family into vampires. Thus, we were the first vampire family or clan in the history of time." Drake explains. Stiles is intrigued by the story. "Soon, more vampires were beginning to pop us, forming clans and covens all around the world. We were able to walk into the sunlight with no weaknesses. We were eternal. But that was until a witch coven in Egypt decided to place a curse on us. This curse made sure that we could never walk into the light ever again and that we may never touch silver." Derek pauses for a bit. He goes over to open the curtains letting the sunlight into the bedroom. But he doesn't burn. "But because my family and I are belongs to the original bloodline of vampires, somehow we had no effect upon the curse."

"So you've been like this for over 10,000 years? Wow." Stiles is amazed.

"I'm just wondering. Why are so shocked by this if you hang out with werewolves?"

"I had an idea about it, but...I don't know."

"I know it's strange and a little scary to be standing next to the enemy, but calm down. I won't hurt you nor compel you. I promise." There's a long pause between these two until..."Do you have any knowledge on why werewolves even exist?" Drake asks.

"I've done my research on the net." Stiles admits and Drake scoffs.

"The internet is full of lies. It's a liability." Drake sighs. Stiles grabs the other coffee cup and begins sipping it. The coffee tastes delicious. "Werewolves were created to exterminate us. They protected the humans once, but then they started to have the side effects of being a what they were. The wolves were beginning to crave the flesh and blood of humans. They were beginning to lose control of their humanity. Many were able to control it through their anchors which could be anything...such as love, especially that of a true soul mate. The werewolves were made to become the perfect species. My kind feared them because...**a bite werewolf could kill them**. Their venom is absolutely toxic to us. That is why my kind are cautious when they are near, especially during the full moon."

"I see that the human is awake." A voice says. Stiles looks to see the same girl that Drake sat next to inside the bar. The young woman places her hand on her hips and sighs.

"Please excuse my dear sister, Carissa. She can be quite the strumpet." Drake grins.

"I am not a strumpet, Drake. Besides, what it the point of being immortal if you cannot explore the pleasure the world has to offer you?" Carissa strolls over to Stiles. "So you're Stiles? I'm Carissa Dagan. Let's get something straight. My brother might have taken a liking to you, but if you so much as try to hurt him or do anything to expose what we are to humans, I'll suck you bone dry."

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on it. I was planning on going back to my hotel room." Stiles says like the smartass she really is. Drake chuckles. He loves the way Stiles show no fear.

"Ooh, I like her. Despite knowing that we can rip her throat out, she still has no fear." Carissa smirks.

"That's because this isn't the first time I've dealt with the supernatural cliché."

"Cliché? Nice." Carissa turns to Drake, who has a laughable grin on his face. "I can see why you like her. She's got spunk. And she smells delicious like fresh ripe fruit and happiness." Carissa retracts her fangs. That's when another woman in her early forties with long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes like Drake and Carissa. She's slim, quite tall, and incredibly beautiful.

"Carissa." The woman says in her old English accent. "How many times do I have to tell you to act civilized towards our guests?" Carissa turns around to see her mother standing there, retracting her fangs away. She knows she's busted.

"Sorry mother." Carissa bows her head as Drake goes over to their mother.

"Stiles, this is our mother, Ridora Dagan." He introduces and Stiles is confused again.

"Ridora? As in Ridora, the one who turned you all into...?"

"I am her. It is so nice to meet you, Miss. Stilinski. What a unique name?" Ridora comes over to offer a handshake. Stiles takes it out of respect and fear. "Please don't fear me. No one will hurt you in this house. You are very welcome to stay here if you like." Stiles nods and smiles. "Drake explained that you were attacked last night, but he took care of it. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes. Sure." Stiles, Carissa, and Drake follows Ridora out of the bedroom and through the penthouse. Stiles is amazed with shock to see how roomy and beautifully neat the penthouse is. They stop in the living room where six people are hanging around. There's three girls and three boys. They are all so beautiful and fit for vampires. Stiles sees that they are all wearing the same rings as Drake, Ridora, and Carissa. The ring is made from sterling silver with black onyx.

"Stiles, these are my children. This is Stefan, Elisaveta, Nadia, Dorian, Dante, and Damian." They all greet her. "Everyone, this is Stiles." Stiles waves at them shyly. "Stiles please come with me." She follows Ridora through the house and into the kitchen. There's another woman there...a maid. "Now, what would you like? You can have anything?" Ridora gives her a warm smile. Stiles is so shy.

"Pancakes and a three cheese omelet?" She quietly says. She's not use to all this attention.

"Sure. Rosalyn would make it for you. You have such a healthy appetite for a young girl. Sit here and make yourself comfortable. I will call the hotel and cancel your reservations." Ridora says. Stiles wonders when she found out about her staying in a hotel. "We know about you, Stiles. Reports have said that you are missing from a small Californian town called Beacon Hills. Many people have been searching for you for days now." Before Stiles can say anything, she interrupts. "Don't worry. You are safe here. May I please question why you've ran away from your home?"

"It's complicated to explain. That town has brought me too much pain...so I left and I don't want to go back. It's for the best. The people that I know, including my father would be better off without me." Stiles looks down because she's afraid she said too much.

"I see, but you are so young. Family is important, Stiles. It is your choice to go back or stay here. If you wish to stay then I expect you to stay hidden for the time being." Drake is standing behind his mother. Ridora turns back around to see him. "I must leave to run some errands. Make sure she's taken good care of. I'll have her valuables sent here. And behave." Ridora kisses Drake on the cheek then leaves.

"Yes mother." Drake replies.

**(…)**

The day was entirely confusing and exciting for Stiles at the same time. She has learned the truth about vampires and now, she's staying with the most ancient and most powerful vampires in the history of time. Drake's siblings wonder what they are going to do with her if she chooses to not go home. She's afraid because of what happened to the maid, Rosalyn. Rosalyn belonged to the oldest bloodline of hunters. Her entire family killed Ridora's husband by beheading him and burning him to ash. Ridora found Rosalyn when she was just a baby and she took her away before Drake and the others annihilated her entire bloodline from the face of the earth. Rosalyn's blood is purely special which explains the bite marks around her body. She's also been compelled to forget her family and become their slaves for life. Rosalyn does not her true potential because she inherited her family's hunting skills.

Stiles becomes afraid for her. And that is why she must leave. Her valuables have been finally given to her by the middle of the afternoon. She decided to take a shower first then a small nap before wanting to leave. She stays in Drake's bedroom as she packs her bags and make sure she has everything. Drake comes inside to see her packing. He was really hoping she would stay.

"So, I guess you are leaving?" His voice startles Stiles, who turns to see him. She nods.

"I'm thinking about traveling for a little bit. I have enough money to get me by, so it shouldn't be a problem. Thank you for your hospitality." Stiles says nicely.

"I can sense your fear, Stiles. Why are you so afraid? We will not harm you. I'll make sure of that." Drake says and Stiles stops and turns to him.

"I'm not afraid of who are you are? I'm afraid of you because of what you can do. I know I've been around werewolves. And I know that I try to not act like I'm afraid...but I am. I'm human which means that I am weak and fragile. I'm not a special being. You're a vampire, Drake. You feed on human blood, so how can I trust you to not hurt me or feed on me in any way? I don't want to get in between your family because we barely know each other. We'd only met just yesterday."

"I know that, Stiles. We might not know each other so well, but in due time...we will. If you don't want to go home and just keep running until those who searching for you finds you then do it. It is your choice. I just wanted us to be friends. It looked like you needed one." Drake says. "I can sense your inner pain, Stiles. And as for control, I am 10,000 years old. I have total control over my thirst along with my other family members. I wish for you to stay as long as you can. If you do, you have my word...I will never harm you. I can give you everything that you truly desire. I can make you feel alive." His words sink in as Stiles thinks about her choice. She looks back and forth from her bag to him. Drake crosses his arms. His face is so sincere because he wants her to stay.

**(….)**

Back in Beacon Hills, John is lying asleep in his bedroom. It's night. All the lights in the house have been shut off. A bottle of Jack Daniels is sitting on the dresser beside john's cell phone. The cell phone suddenly comes alive. It takes John a couple seconds to sit up and grab it. He's really drunk. Through blurry eyes, he sees that it is Stiles who is calling him. John quickly answers it.

"Stiles!" His voice is gruff and slightly slurred. "Stiles, please. Please come home. I miss you. Please baby, tell me where you are. Come home, please." He begs.

"Dad, you have to listen to me." Stiles says on the other line. John is glad to hear her voice. "I'm not coming back home. Do not look for me. I am fine."

"Stiles, please." John begins crying.

"Dad please. I don't want you to cry. I want you to be happy. If you truly love me, you would forget about me and just live a happy life. I'm fine and I'm safe. But this is last time you will hear my voice. Don't ever call me again. But before I go, I just want to know that I will always love you and cherish you. I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me. You mean so much to me." Stiles begins crying on the other line. "Tell the others that I love them too." And with that, she hangs up. John slides out of bed and onto the floor. He is completely broken as he cries out in agony.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

It has been twelve and a half months since Stiles has left Beacon Hills and arrived in Chicago. She has been staying and getting use to staying with the Dagan vampire family. They've treated her nicely despite the fact that her knowing about their true existence is completely dangerous. Ridora has also been home schooling her as well. Drake and her have been getting closer and closer everyday for the past three months. Drake wants to take their friendship slow and let it evolve. Never has he ever tried to feed from her nor tried to disrespect her. His family has kept Stiles hidden very well for she has no desire to go back to Beacon Hills. Drake also respects the fact that Stiles wishes to stay human.

Today, Stiles and Carissa have been hanging out along with Nadia and Elisaveta. Carissa and her sisters have completely changed Stiles' appearance. Even though she only loves to dress like her dad, Carissa and her sisters have given her a complete makeover. The makeover idea reminded Stiles of Lydia, who would always try to give Stiles a makeover and have her, stop dressing like a tomboy. Now, Stiles appears to be wearing designer clothes. Carissa, Nadia, Elisaveta even has her wearing makeup, fingernail polish, high heals, dresses, and Victoria Secret. Stiles even wears her hair differently. Her long chestnut brown hair has been bronze highlights. And to her surprise, she looks gorgeous. She never knew she had it in her. If Derek and the others can see her now, their faces would drop.

Drake and the others are preparing for the upcoming event that truly scares Stiles. Many of the oldest and most powerful elders throughout the world are coming to visit them. They know nothing of Stiles and if they do, they just might create a conflict issue on making her a vampire. Not only are the elders coming, but some of the most powerful vampire clans as well. Everything is being prepared from chilled blood, exquisite food (Including blood made foods), and fresh human donors.

"Aw, Stiles. I see you've arrived just in time to get ready for our soiree tonight. I have required a dress for you in your size, sitting in your bedroom. Please go rest. The party begins when the sun falls." Ridora says and Stiles nods. Drake escorts Stiles to her bedroom which is just two doors down from his bedroom. Her bedroom is roomy and neat like Drake's Sitting on her queen sized bed is a beautiful red evening gown. Stiles gasps when she sees the dress. Next to the dress are a pair of red high heel shoes to match it. Drake goes over and sits down on her bed.

"Are you sure you want to attend the party? Many vampires will be attending." Drake questions.

"And what am I suppose to do; Sit around in my bedroom and wait until dawn comes?" Stiles asks quickly. "I mean I am kind of scared. A house full of bloodthirsty vampires that could rip me to pieces and bleed me dry. And what about the blood donors?" Stiles asks another question. She takes a breath.

"I will never let anyone harm you and I'll make sure to let everyone know that you are not a blood donor." Drake stands up and approaches her. He places a hand on Stiles' cheek and she shivers. "But there is something you must know. The vampires might bring up the fact that you are still human. I know my family is the eldest of the immortals, but the elders of the other clans might stir this subject. So the only I am going to convince them to leave you be, I have to show them that you are...mine." He growls the last part. Stiles' knees nearly buckle from the sound. They stare into each other's eyes. Their lips are close. "One more thing...my ex will be coming."

"Ex?" Stiles raises an eyebrow at this and smiles. Drake takes his hand off her cheek.

"Her name is Delilah. We were together for over a 1000 years."

"1000 years?!" Stiles exclaims. "Wow!"

"I met her in France. We fell in love and I turned her. Everything was fine until I caught sleeping with another vampire named Marek and bathing herself in human blood." Drake sighs. Stiles squints her eyes because that's a little disturbing. "I tore Marek to pieces and then I told Delilah we were over. And for the last 2000 years, she has been trying to win me back which is going to happen." He finally says and Stiles just sighs and shrugs. "You have to be cautious of her. So stand by me."

"Enough said. I will." Stiles goes over and flops down on her bed. "I need to take a nap. I'll be ready by sundown." Drake comes over to lay down right beside her. She looks at him. Suddenly, he puts his arm around her and presses her back against his chest. She's nervous as Drake nuzzles her neck.

"Just relax, Stiles, and sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready." Drake says. Stiles presses even harder into his chest. The warmth of him is relaxing and comforting. Her eyes become heavy as she starts falling to sleep. But before she does go to sleep, she has one thing to tell him.

"Your ex sounds like the type of girl who has fangs in her vagina." She blurts out. Drake chuckles at the joke. He nuzzles her neck more. Eventually, they become quiet. Something is bothering Stiles. It's not about the elders or the other vampire clans, but it's something else. "Drake...why do you like me?" Drake sits his head up and looks down at her.

"Because you're funny, you have no fear of me, and you smell so good. Stiles, you are so beautiful and you are the most amazing person that I've ever met. I can't believe I didn't meet you centuries ago."

"I'm...beautiful?" Stiles says, not believing him.

"Stiles, you are so beautiful. You are." Drake rumbles through his chest. He turns her around and gets in between her legs. Stiles gasps as most of his body weight is pressing against her, but it isn't uncomfortable. It's so warm and relaxing as they look into one another's eyes. "You are beautiful. You are gorgeous...you're amazing, Stiles. I am happy that you came into my life." Stiles shudders at his words. She closes her eyes as he moves down to bury his face in the crook of her neck. He moves to the side again to scoop her in his arms. "Go to sleep. The party won't start for a few hours." Stiles presses closer against his chest and begins to drift off into a deep sleep.

Sundown comes a few hours later. Stiles is disappointed when she awakens all alone. She hurries to jump into the shower and get ready. Nadia and Elisaveta make sure her hair and make up are perfect. Carissa just stands by with her sassy attitude. By the time they are done with Stiles, she looks amazing beautiful. Carissa even tells her that she would make a beautiful vampire which scares her. The only reason there's a part of her that is afraid is because every time she thinks about being an immortal, she thinks about everyone in Beacon Hills. Out living all of them...damn, it really messes with her head.

Stiles is nervous as she heads to the party. The party is something that the wealthy would attend except they're vampires. There's exquisite food, fresh chilled blood, and champagne. There's also a lot of blood donors along with Rosalyn. Standing around with Stefan, Damian, Dante, and Dorian is Drake. He's well dressed along with his brothers. Drake and his brothers lay their eyes upon her. He smiles.

"She looks tasty." Dante grins devilishly.

"Hmm, I would love taste that." Stefan chuckles deeply.

"Say another word and I will gouge your eyes from your sockets." Drake growls.

"Don't get your g-string in a twist, we know she's yours." Damian sighs.

"That's a pity for me." Dante shakes his head as Drake approaches Stiles. He moves through the crowd, but is stopped by someone. A woman in her early 20s. She's gorgeous with long blond her and vampiric blue eyes. The young woman smiles at Drake.

"Drake, I haven't seen you in decades. How are you?" She says.

"Hello to you too, Delilah. Excuse me, but I'm busy." Drake replies.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're still upset about what happened between us." Delilah says. Stiles is advancing towards them slowly. She's trying hard to not draw any attention towards herself due to the other vampires crowding the entire place. "Please, let me get you a drink."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Hey Drake, who's your friend?" She smiles. Delilah turns to see her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

**A/N: Sorry. This will be a short Chapter. I promise to upload again real soon.**

"Stiles, this is Delilah. Delilah, this is Stiles." Drake introduces her while grabbing a hold of Stiles' hand and pulling her gently to his side. Stiles' heart skips a beat at the name. **'Oh my God, it's vagina girl!'** Stiles is nervous, but still laughs in her mind at the name. Delilah takes a close look at the two then giggles. She's amused by the sight in front of her.

"So, this is the business you were talking about?" Delilah licks her lips at Stiles. "Is she a donor?"

"No, she isn't." Drake snarls dominantly.

"Oh...OH!" Now, she gets it! "Drake, who are you fooling? A human? Really?" She laughs.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Stiles finally blurts out. Delilah is surprised by her courage.

"Oooh, she's got sass for a blood bag."

"Say another word about her and I will end your life." Drake growls and Delilah rolls her eyes. They all see Ridora, Stefan, Carissa, Nadia, Elisaveta, Dorian, Damian, and Dante are standing in front of a large crowd. Ridora is head of her family as she is ready to address the guests. Their glasses have been filled with fresh blood. Two waiters come over to Drake, Delilah, and Stiles with blood and champagne. Stiles take a champagne glass while Drake and Delilah take a champagne glass of chilled delicious blood.

"I'll talk to you soon, Drake...alone." Delilah winks before walking away. Stiles sighs deeply because she just stood up to an ancient vampire. Man, her smartass attitude gets in the way at times. Everyone becomes quiet and prepares to listen to Ridora speak. They all pay attention to her only.

"My dear friends and family, let me just say that I am truly happy to see you all. For centuries we have grown to be a dominate and well class species. We have grown to be a proud family. My children and I planned this event to bring all vampires around the world together as one. As vampires, we have evolved into a perfect species. Immortality, speed, strength, we are gifted. We are stronger together. Family and friendship is our strongest value." Stiles, Drake, his siblings, and many other smile at this. Ridora looks to Drake and smiles. "So, please. Raise your glass and drink to family and friendship." Everyone raises their glasses high, including Stiles.

"Family and friendship." Everyone calls out before drinking their chosen beverage.

"Now please. Enjoy the party." Ridora says and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

All night, Stiles and Drake does is speak with few guest and Drake's siblings. They even dance to a little swing and jazz. Stiles tries her best not to get drunk from the champagne, so her intake is slow. Ridora is happy to see her children and all her friends happy. Drake gets jealous when his brothers start to flirt with Stiles, which makes her blush because they are all so hot, but she believes Drake is the hottest.

Drake decides to take her away from the party and onto the rooftop because tonight, the stars and moon are shining bright. They both have champagne bottles as they giggle and laugh. The night is young and they are having way too much fun to worry about anything else. Drake and her get close as he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I had so much fun, tonight. Thank you." Stiles tells him.

"I told you no one would bother you. Delilah maybe, but you don't need to worry about her. No one would dare mess with because you are mine." Drake tells her and she shivers. They pause for a moment before Drake decides to ask her something. "Stiles, I was wondering if...I could kiss you." Stiles freezes as her body becomes stiff. Her heart skips a beat and she gulps. Hesitantly, she turns around in his arms and nods her head. Slowly and gently, Drake presses his lips against hers. The kiss sets Stiles' body on fire, but it's not painful...it's pleasurable. It electrifies her as the kiss deepens passionately. Her knees buckle, but Drake is there to catch her. The kiss leaves her breathless. Stiles pulls away, panting heavily. Both of their eyes are darkened with lust.

"Wow." Stiles whispers as her lips tingle with a cool sensation.

Back at the party, Delilah is sitting all by herself at the bar. Nadia, Carissa, and Elisaveta advances toward her. Delilah sighs and rolls her eyes at the fact that she has to deal with them. "Well, well, well, we weren't expecting to see your face around here." Elisaveta says with a sassy attitude.

"Still trying to tame my brother I see. That is not going to happen." Nadia follows.

"Tell me something...Why are you here?" Carissa squint her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink.

"To enjoy the party of course. And oh, by the way, what happens between Drake and I is none of your business." Delilah finishes her glass of chilled blood before getting out of her chair and try to walk away. But Elisaveta snatches her arm before she does and growls. Delilah's eyes flashes a sinister hue of purple and blue. She can feel her gums pulsing. Her fangs want to come out and play.

"Stay away from him. If I see you near him, I will separate your skin from your flesh." Elisaveta snarls, letting her eyes flash purple. Carissa and Nadia put on evil smiles. Delilah is pissed off. "Don't forget who are dealing with. We are the original and most powerful of our kind. I could kill you right now before anyone take notice." She lets Delilah go. All three sisters walk away to enjoy the rest of the party. Delilah just goes back to sitting in the chair. She sits her glass down on the bar as her eyes keep flashing. She really wants to kill these bitches. But something else in mind comes up.

Rosalyn comes by. Delilah stops her and forces the young girl to look straight into her eyes. "I need you to do something for me." She whispers. Rosalyn tries to resist at first, but the compulsion is far too strong. She brings her lips to Rosalyn's right ear and whispers something quietly. When she pulls away, Rosalyn nods and goes away. Delilah smiles wickedly as she lets her deadly sharp fangs protrude.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

**A/N: This was difficult to write, so please forgive me if it's bad. I had a brain twister because I wanted to build Stiles and Drake's relationship slowly to make it more real, but it turned out this way. Please review and thank you for all your support. I love all you guys for it. Happy reading ;)**

Back on the rooftop, Stiles and Drake are still close. Their foreheads touch. Their lips nearly touch. But they do not kiss. Neither of them has ever felt this way before. Drake hadn't felt this way in centuries...even when he was with Delilah. Stiles has never been shown this type of affection. She's so new to this, but whenever she's near him, her heart just warms. The only person other than Drake that made her feel this way was...Derek. But they never had this kind of contact. Derek's too broody and emo for it, all because he's still hung up on what Kate had done.

"Stiles, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this." Drake says in a deep voice.

"Excuse me. I am so sorry." A voice behind them. It's Rosalyn. Drake rolls his eyes with a deep guttural growl as he turns to see Rosalyn standing by the entrance/exit door of the rooftop. "Drake, your mother wishes to speak with you. The elders and the nobles are downstairs, waiting for you." Drake sighs at this because this just ruined his perfect moment. He turns to Stiles, whose face has turned cherry red.

"Excuse me. I must go have a talk with my mother." Drake gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Go and enjoy the party. I will join you soon."

"I'm going to stay up here for a moment to gather my thoughts." Stiles says before he leaves. He just nods and walks back inside with Rosalyn. And when they are finally gone, Stiles begins to flip out. She's happy, but scared because she is such a dork and a virgin. "I cannot believe this is happening. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I'm freaking out. I am freaking out."

"Really?" A familiar voice says behind her. The sound of it frightens her because it's...Delilah's. Stiles slowly and cautiously turns around. Delilah is fully vamped out. She has a pair of glistening and deadly sharp fangs. Her face has become paler as darkness fills her eyes. The irises in her eyes have become a wicked shade of violet. Even her nails have lengthened into claws...claws that are sharper and longer than werewolf claws. The sight of Delilah is horrifying. She looks like a demon from hell itself. Hell, a demon couldn't be this damn scary.

"Delilah?" Stiles freezes. Her heart is pumping fast as a rush of intense heat fills her. Delilah licks her lips as she slowly stalks toward Stiles. Stiles backs away until she's at the edge of the building.

"Such a same. You get one taste of Drake and yet, you're freaking out. Such a virgin. It's no wonder everyone can smell it on you." Delilah zips and wraps her clawed hand around Stiles' neck. Stiles didn't even see it. Her speed is incredibly fast, but it's nothing like Drake's due to the age difference. "Your heart is beating faster. That'll just make the blood tastier. But, on the other hand..." Delilah pushes Stiles over the edge like she's nothing. She's so strong. Stiles gasps loudly at the fact that she was pushed over the edge. She closes her eyes, knowing that she's going to die. But as she falls, Stiles can't help but to cringe at the sting around her neck. Delilah's claws scratched her before she was released.

Back at the party, Drake is speaking with his mother and the elders and nobles of all the clans. But he suddenly senses something wrong, including the others. Drake looks. Through the crowd, he sees Delilah, who is still vamped out. But he notices something. Her right clawed hand are stained with Stiles' blood. Delilah smiles with her fangs glistening along with her pearly whites. The crowd moves around her as she vanishes in thin air. Drake's eyes widened at the fact that she had Stiles' blood on her hand. He turns to Ridora, who is still speaking with the elders and nobles.

"Mother, please excuse me." Drake moves through the crowd. Stefan, Dante, Damian, and Nadia see that something is wrong with him. They approach him.

"Brother, what is wrong?" Dante questions.

"I have to find Stiles. She might be in trouble." Drake is concerned.

"Impossible. The others promised to not harm her." Nadia says.

"Guess again." Drake growls. They all think.

"Delilah." Nadia snarls.

They all move with Drake as he goes to the rooftop. They can smell the sweet scent of fresh blood. That is when they all find a spot where droplets of Stiles' blood had fallen. Drake fears the worse. He looks over the rooftop to see a horrible sight. Stiles is lying on the ground. She sees dead. There is no way someone who's human could've survived that fall.

"Get mother. Tell what is happened. Find Delilah as well." Drake jumps off the building. Instead of falling, he glides down with his flight abilities. He hits the ground hard, but he's safe. A large pool of blood soaks Stiles from underneath her lifeless body. Her eyes are shut. Blood seeps from her mouth from the trauma of the fall. The sight of her stuns Drake. He kneels down at her body and embraces her. "Stiles?" He caresses her cheek. "You are not dead. You are not dead."

But she is. There's no sign of life within her. Tears fall from Drake's eyes as Stiles' blood stains him all over. He's pissed off at what Delilah had done. "Come back to me, baby. Come back to me." There is only one way he'll be able to save her...one way to make sure this never happens ever again. He screams out in pain as he transforms himself into his vampire hybrid form. His voice becomes deeply demonic. Drake crooks Stiles' neck to expose the flesh. He roars before leaning down and sinking his teeth inside her flesh to begin the transition. He just prays that this will work.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

"_Oh my God, I'm dead! I am so dead!" Stiles says in her conscious. _When she fell from the rooftop and hit the ground, the pain was unimaginable. She could feel all her bones breaking, including her skull. Then she saw a bright white light as a familiar and a gentle name calling for her. Unexpectedly, she found herself standing a few feet away from her mother, Jasmine Stilinski.

Her mother is as beautiful as an angel. She has long dark bronze hair that snakes all the way down her back, flawless white skin, and chocolate brown eyes. The sight of her brings Stiles to tears. That's when she notices that she's in heaven with her mom. "Mom?" Her mother smiles happily at her. She goes over to Stiles and takes her hands in hers.

"I am here, Stiles. I will always be with you." Jasmine says warmly. Stiles jumps into her mother's arms as more tears fall down her face. Her mother embraces her. Stiles has missed this. It has been years since Jasmine's sudden death. It shattered her heart completely. "It's okay. I'm here now. You have nothing to fear." Stiles lets it all out as her mom keeps smiling. She pulls back to stare at her mother's face. Jasmine caresses her face softly. "I have missed you so much, Stiles."

"I've missed you too. It's been so hard." Stiles sobs.

"I know...but you are so strong. You've hung in there."

"I can't be dead." Stiles finally realizes.

"But you are. The question is: What are you going to choose?" This confuses Stiles greatly. Jasmine stares deep into her eyes. "You alone have a bigger destiny. A destiny that hasn't been fulfilled yet. But it is up to you to choose whether to leave this place and go back...or stay here with me forever. If you choose to go back, you will become a vampire. You will become immortal, and your destiny will soon play out. But if you stay then there won't be a destiny. You can finally live in peace with no more pain, no more fears, and no more tears." Her mother explains. This has Stiles thinking. "Think about Stiles. I know you've been through a lot, but your father and your friends need you." The mention of her father and her 'friends' in Beacon Hills breaks her heart. "Everything that has been going on in your life is leading you into a much bigger path. But it is up to you to accept it."

Stiles thinks long and hard about her decision. If she goes back, she will be a newborn vampire. But if stays, she will finally be in Heaven with her mom. She's missed her so much, but she can't get rid of the thought of her father. She abandoned him because she was in too much pain and had thought that he would live a much happier life without him. And this thought is what gives her choice.

"I'll go back." More tears stream down Stiles' eyes as she says it. Jasmine nods at her choice.

"Stiles, always remember that you are unique person. You are so special. I am so proud of you. And your father is proud of you. Never forget that." Stiles embraces her again because this will probably be their final goodbye for now. "I will always be watching Stiles. And I will always be in your heart. I love you so much, my daughter." Her mother states as she gives Stiles a tight hug.

"I love you too." Stiles replies.

**(….)**

Stiles' body is lying on Drake's bed. She's been redressed in a short red dress. All the blood has been cleaned off her body. The party has cleared out. But none of the Dagan family members can find Delilah. She just disappeared. Drake has been sitting in a chair by Stiles' side. She's still somewhat dead. But as Drake sits there, all her broken bones and injuries begin to heal...and quickly. Stiles opens her eyes, rising quickly with a loud gasp. Drake is happy, but surprised by her awakening. Stiles is freaking out. She can remember everything. Dying hurts like hell.

"Drake?!" She begins to panic.

"I'm here." He smiles with relief. "I am so happy that you're alive." Drake goes over and moves a strand of hair from her face. Ridora comes into the bedroom to see that Stiles is alive and well. She has something in her hand. It's a ring...the same ring that Drake and his family are wearing. In the other hand is a blood bag of AB positive. She advances toward Stiles with both and hands them to her.

"Take this." She gives her the ring **(Sorry TVD)**. "It's so you can walk in the daytime. Welcome to the family." Ridora gives her a smile. Stiles slowly takes the ring and puts it on her right index finger. It's a perfect fit. But this also confuses Stiles because she thought that the other clans were not able to walk in the daylight. Ridora pops the tube on the blood bag and hands it to her. "Drink."

Stiles grabs it. She gulps disgustingly at it. But as she stares at the blood, her gums begin to throb painfully. The cravings are beginning to torture her mind. Stiles puts the blood bag to her lips and drinks. The taste of it is metallic at first, but then it's...delicious. The blood is better than anything she's ever tasted. A wonderful sensation zaps throughout her entire body. Her taste buds are on fire. And as she drink the blood, an amazing surge of absolute power flows through her. Stiles begins to feel stronger, better than she ever has been. The power is unimaginable. When Drake pulls the blood bag away, Stiles' face is different. She's as terrifying as Delilah when she was vamped out. Seeing Stiles like this, scares Drake because he'd turned this once precious, innocent into one of him. He didn't have a choice. It was either turn her or let her die. Deep inside, he's feels guilty about it.

"The others left to find Delilah. I must go." Ridora leaves. Drake nods, agreeing to the matter. Stiles begins to freak out. Everything is heightened. Her emotions are so strong. She starts to cry and sob about her mom and the guilt she feels about her father. Her transformation is extremely overwhelming. Drake sits on the bed and embraces her. Blood still stains her entire mouth as it begins to drip.

"Oh my God. What's happening to me? Why is my life so screwed up?" Stiles cries.

"Shh. You're emotions are heightened. You have to calm down." Drake says lowly.

"How can I calm down? I feel like crap. Everything's gone to hell!"

"Babe, please. Look at me." Drake tilts her face up. Stiles looks deeply into his warm eyes. "I'm here. I know." He tilts his head down and capture her lips in a kiss. "I'll make you feel better. I'll take care of you. I'll keep you happy." The kiss becomes passionate. Stiles can't help but to moan when Drake rolls his tongue in her mouth because he's an excellent kisser. The way his mouth feels on hers, leaves her breathless. And in a blur, Drake is on top of her with his body pressed hard into hers. His warmth feels so good. But it comes to an end when he pulls away to see Stiles' eyes dilated and gleaming gold.

"If want me to stop then say so." He breathes and Stiles nods; her lips swollen. Drake crushes his lips against hers again. Her heavy breathing and moans is making him lose control. He wants her first time to be special and romantic. He wants Stiles to know how much he adores her. Drake takes his shirt off in a blur, revealing his muscles. Stiles' breath hitches at the sight. He's so sexy. Stiles uses her newborn speed to roll them over which makes him chuckle deeply. "I love you this way."

"Me too." Stiles finally smiles. Her tears are dried on her face.

"I will always love you, sweetheart. Never forget that." Drake sits up while she straddles him. Their licks lock again. Stiles shudders from his words. Never has she felt so loved and worshipped. Soon, both of them have been stripped of their clothes. Drake wants to take it slow, but because of Stiles' heightened emotions, her lust and sexual envy has magnified to an overwhelming level.

Drake spreads her legs further open and lies down between them. Stiles wraps her legs around his waist, happy to invite him in. She roams her hands around him, loving the way his muscles tense underneath her fingers. Drake begins to suckle on her neck. Stiles moans.

"Drake please." She moans out loud with the sweetest voice. The feeling of his rock hard shaft at her entrance is killing her. It's pulsing and intense with heat. But instead, Drake slowly descends down her body without missing a single pleasure zone. He loves making Stiles' writhe, beg, and moan for him. It turns him on so much. He doesn't stop until his face is near her entrance. "Drake." She squeaked in a blurry haze. Drake moves in to bury his tongue deep within her. She screams out in pleasure, gripping his hair tightly. He growls at the painful feeling of this, but keeps going. She's the best thing he's ever tasted. It's everything that he's hope for. She tastes like sweet honey and cinnamon. The powerful sensation of feeling Drake's tongue inside of her is driving her mad.

"OH GOD, DRAKE! AHH!" He just keeps licking, biting, and sucking. Stiles tries to muffle her moaning because she's getting way too loud, but Drake is not having that. He growls even deeper with a warning and Stiles obeys her maker's will. He knows that she's close. "Ye...YES! OH MY GOD! DRAKE, I'M GOING...I'm...I'm...OH MY GAHH...DDDRRRAAAKKKEEE!" Stiles suddenly screams, coming hard over his tongue. Drake happily drinks all of her juices. She's tastes and smells so good. The way she tastes is...paradise.

Drake leans up to look at Stiles. She's trembling hard as her orgasm shakes through her. She's never had an orgasm before and now, she knows all the fun she's been missing out of. Her contractions take over. Drake smiles happily. She's so sexy like this to him. He lies down on top of her again, capturing her lips with his. Stiles is breathless, though she really doesn't have to breathe. Drake positions himself at her sopping pussy and pushes in slowly to let her adjust to his great size. Her back arches at the feeling.

"Mmm...ahh." Stiles hisses because the first slow push is painful. Drake doesn't stop until he reaches her barrier. He waits until she adjust. It seems like forever, but time doesn't exist for an immortal. He can wait. The feeling of Stiles' walls clenching down on him hard, has him breathing and panting heavily. He kisses her again. Both of them are covered in sweat. Their bodies' slick.

"I'm sorry, love." Drake pushes past her barrier. Stiles cries out. She never thought losing her virginity would hurt that bad. Her vampire mate stops to let her adjust to his size. However, the pain subsides quickly and is soon replaced with pleasure. Drake grips her hips hard enough to leave bruises, though they will heal very quickly. Stiles moans in his ear as she snakes her tongue around the hallow shell. The first few thrusts are soft and sweet. But soon, he decides to go as hard and deep into her. He cannot help it. He's never had a virgin before.

"Drake...harder deeper please fuck me! Oh fuck, yes!" Drake growls demonically, using his elder vampire speed and strength. He hits something inside of her that makes her body zing. "OH YES! RIGHT THERE! OH...oooh...OH YES!"

"Stiles! Fuck, you are so wet and tight."

He slammed in and out of her pussy with intensity. The smell of both their arousals and lust filled the air around them. Their moans are fused with the loud sound of skin on skin clapping against each other. The sound her moans drive Drake to fuck her deeper and faster until he's at the hilt.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Stiles screams loud enough for everyone in Chicago to hear.

"I'm gonna cum too, baby." Drake moans with a broken voice.

"I want you to cum inside me. Please! Fill me! OOOOHHHH!" A powerful sensation slams through her body as her toes curl. It's amazing and exhilarating as she comes hard. Her wall squeezes around Drake's shaft. He pumps himself three more times then fills her with his cum, groaning. He nuzzles her neck and stays there until their orgasm goes away. "I love you, Drake."

"I love you too." Drake licks her sensitive, salty skin around her neck and collarbone. He pulls out of her as Stiles whimpers from the loss. He puts his comforter around them and wraps his arms around her. Stiles moves closer to him, pressing her back to his chest. And soon, they drift off to a deep sleep.

**A/N: There you have it. My smut is somewhat rusty, so please forgive me if you didn't like it. I will probably make Stiles go back to Beacon Hills in Chapter Ten. I'm not sure yet. I cannot wait to write that part. Thank you for your support. I am so grateful. Happy reading ;) **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

**A/N: It didn't know how I was going to write this chapter, so please bear with me.**

Stiles and Drake are sleeping warmly and comfortably in Drake's bed. It's been hours since they made love for the first time. Stiles begins to stir softly then awakens, expecting to be entirely sore from losing her virginity. However, she does not. Instead, she just feels cozy and at peace. Drake's arm squeezes her tightly as he hums deep in his throat and chest. That's when she realizes that she's in a house...full of vampires...ancient vampires who could've heard them having sex and smelled...OH GOD! Stiles really wants to face palm herself right now. Drake starts to nuzzle her neck as he awakens.

"Mmm, good morning." His voice is deep.

"Good morning." Stiles replies.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine which is weird."

"And why is it weird?" Drake raises an eyebrow with a smile on his face.

"Because I'm not in pain. I thought I was supposed to sore when losing my virginity."

"Stiles, you're a vampire now. You've healed." Drake says and Stiles' eyes widen at the possible realization of her staying a virgin for an eternity. That would suck!

"Oh my God. Am I going to stay a virgin forever?" She gets up and begins to freak out. "I can't be a virgin forever. I just can't. That would suck. It's going to hurt every time."

"Stiles chill out." Drake says. "When it comes to be a virgin, it doesn't work that way. Trust me. Delilah was a virgin when I met..." and he shuts up right there. "It just doesn't work that way. Besides, if your hymen healed, I could have my mother channel a spell to help you." Stiles giggles.

"A devirginizing spell. Never heard of that one."

"Well...there are other ways to find out." Drake gets on top of her, spreading her legs with ease.

"Drake, what about your family? We can't." She's nervous.

"The bedroom is soundproof. I made sure of it." He kisses Stiles. "I'm going to teach you everything. I won't have you turn out like me...a bloodthirsty killer." Stiles pulls away afraid. "I promise that I will do my best to teach you how to control your abilities, including your hunger and emotions. Due to your emotions being heightened, I have to watch over you, so you won't regret doing something that might bring you terrible pain. I will always be by your side, Stiles. I won't let you lose yourself, including your humanity." Stiles gulps. "We have all the time in the world now. I'll train you, but right now..." Drake brings his lips to one of her ears. "I want to make love to you and have you beg for me." Stiles shivers as he begin to lick and nibble hotly on her ear. It feels so good as they make love again.

Drake begins to train Stiles how to control her newborn abilities, later in the day. Stiles is afraid to leave when it's daytime because she doesn't want to burn in the sun. But Drake, being the type of guy he is, rushes her outside with his vampire speed. He thinks it's funny when his girlfriend starts to freak out, screaming 'I'M MELTING, I'M MELTING.'. Stiles eventually got everything together and realized that the sun felt so good on her skin. It's more good than when she was human. Besides, she has her ring on. But that's not the least of her problems. It's the hunger. Being around humans with fresh blood pumping through their veins has images of her ripping their throats out.

Drake decides to take her to a bar where several humans were. It's almost empty. There's a lot that Stiles' wants to ask. She really wants to learn how to fly or levitate, and compel people. They go to sit at the bar where a gorgeous girl in her mid twenties is tending. She comes over to them.

"Hello, what can I get you?" She greets Stiles and Drake in a professional manner.

"Bourbon and you Stiles?" Drake looks to his girlfriend.

"Is she 21?" The bartender questions with a hand on her hip. Drake just stares at her for a moment and then the woman's face goes blank as if she's in a trance. He makes sure that no one sees. Stiles is nervous. No one's paying attention as Drake uses his compulsion on the bartender.

"Look in her eyes, sweetheart." Drake smiles with a playful glint in his eyes. The bartender turns her head like a zombie and gazes into Stiles' eyes. "Her eyes are mirrors to her soul, Stiles. Stare into them and pull her mind and soul into yours. Then you'll be able to control her. Now focus." Stiles takes a deep breath while staring into the lady's eyes. It takes her just a second. "Calm your breathing." She does what she's told. Suddenly, Stiles begins to feel different. It's like when Pain from Naruto used the Almighty Pull on Kakashi to try and kill him. And now, she has the woman under her control.

"I want a Cosmo." Stiles has always wanted to try one. The bartender snaps out of it and follows their orders. Drake presses his lips together because he really wants to laugh. A Cosmo? Really?

"That's it? A Cosmo? You are such a girl, Stiles." Drake chuckles.

"Be careful. I have fangs now." Stiles shrugs an eyebrow with a smile.

"I am 10,000 years old. You couldn't take me if you tried." His confidence is sexy.

"I could because you wouldn't hurt me." Stiles turns to him.

"And why is that?" Their lips are getting closer.

"Because you love me." Stiles gives him a soft peck on the lips. "And I love you."

"Mmm, you love me?" Drake's voice is husky and deep.

"I do. You are everything I need." She caresses his cheek.

"Hmm, I'm not convinced. Give me another reason." Stiles rolls her eyes playfully at this.

"Because...you are sweet, gentle, and despite being a feared and very powerful vampire, you're as soft as a puppy." They laugh at this. "And don't lie, you know you are." She softly hits his nose with a finger before kissing him again. Drake massages her tongue with his as she moans softly in his mouth. They pull away because they are feeling incredibly horny, but can't do anything about it now. The bartender brings them their drink. "I'm really hungry." Stiles tells him.

"Then lets get you something to eat." Drake look around at the humans, but Stiles sees the bartender and puts her under compulsion.

"Meet me in the back." Stiles nods her head to the door behind the bar. The bartender goes through the back door. Dante is already smiling. He's happy that his love/progeny is learning so quick. But he doesn't trust Stiles enough because she might kill the woman when it comes to feeding. This would be a great time to teach her how to feed and control herself while doing it. After all, she's a newborn. He suffered when he was first turned because he didn't know how to control himself. Luckily, his siblings and mother were there. And then there was his father but Drake doesn't want to think of him. It took him 500 years to mature himself through discipling his body and mind.

Stiles gets off her bar stool and follows the woman. Drake is right behind her. The young bartender is all alone. Stiles looks deep into her eyes. "Don't scream. I'm so sorry." The sound of blood rushing through the woman's veins is too much. She smells so delicious. She smells spicy. Stiles retracts her fangs and plunges them into the woman's neck. Stiles begin to feel the same sensation as earlier. Her body is surging with power as blissful zaps of electricity goes down her spine. The blood is wonderful. Stiles would give her...three stars out of five.

"Stiles control it. Don't let the hunger control you. Slow down." Dante says. It's difficult but Stiles does. The slow flow is better. Human food was good, but blood...oh God, it's amazing. "Now, what I want you to do is think about your humanity." The memories of Beacon Hills flashes through Stiles' mind. The memories are based on love and joy before everything went to hell. Then she can remember her mother which only makes her heart beat with pain.

Stiles pulls away with a small drop of the woman's blood falling from her lips. The woman is weakened, but she's able to stand. Drake retracts his fangs to prick his finger and rub his blood over the bite wounds. The bite wounds heal instantly. Tears stream down Stiles' face. She's entirely conflicted at the moment. Her human side is in great pain while her vampire side tries to savor the blood. She begins to hate herself. Next, she begins sobbing.

"Oh God, what am I doing?" Stiles cries. Drake turns to her. "I'm a monster. I'm hurting people."

"Stiles, your emotions." He reminds her.

"I can't help my fucking emotions!" She claws her hair, feeling guilty for what she did to the woman. Drake puts his hands on her hips and brings her close to him. The pain in his eyes are evident. "I'm a monster. I'm a fucking monster." Drake kisses her. Stiles is take aback by the action, but falls into the kiss. This is Drake's strategy. If he reminds her of her humanity and give her love, she'll be just fine.

"Calm down, babe. Remember who you are." Drake whispers in between the kiss. Stiles nods her head as he pulls away. He wipes her tears away with his thumbs. "It'll be okay." His eyes are soft.

**(….)**

The night soon comes. Drake has been training Stiles all day, so she can learn how to control her abilities. But tonight, he wants to show her how great being a vampire really is. His entire family owns Chicago. They have everything from power, family, and respect. Tonight, many vampires come out to play and party. And Drake is happy to show Stiles how to have some real fun. Maybe this will get her mind off her other emotions. He wants her to be happy because it breaks his heart when she cries.

They hang out at the penthouse because Drake's siblings want to welcome Stiles' to the family the right way. They all have chilled blood. They are happy to see Stiles come in the living room with Drake. They're holding hands. The boys laugh.

"My dear brother is as soft as a kitten." Dante chuckles.

"Say another word Dante and I will be wearing your rib cage as a hat." Drake smile.

"Be nice to your brother." Ridora tells them.

"Our brother is so whipped." Stefan gets slapped in the head by Ridora.

"Don't worry. He's just mad because he can't even get a girl." Stiles says.

"Oooh, nice touch. You'd be surprised. I had two of them in my bed, this morning."

"Stefan, mind yourself." Elisaveta speaks up.

"I'm just being honest." Stefan tells her.

"Sometimes honesty can be somewhat appalling, my son." Ridora points out as Rosalyn brings in the fresh chilled blood. They all grab a glass as Rosalyn goes away. She's been healed and well fed. Ridora has even talked about turning her sometime soon despite her being the daughter of a powerful hunting clan. She will be excellent as a vampire because she has her family's blood when it comes to combat.

"That you are right, mother." Damian grins.

"Kiss ass." Dante murmurs lowly, but it's useless when it comes to vampires.

"Stiles, I would like to welcome you to our lovely family." Nadia smacks Dante in the head hard. "And despite the fact that you were nothing more than a fragile lump of temporary flesh that anyone could've carved into, I am happy that you are a vampire. And I am also happy that you make Drake happy." Stiles doesn't know what to say about that.

"Uh...thank you." Stiles replies. They drink. "Btw, now that I'm a vampire, I can take you."

"Oooh, this I want to see." Dorian winks an eye at his sister.

"She's forgotten that we're over 10,000 years old." Nadia says.

"Age is nothing but a number, sweetheart." Stiles blows a kiss at her.

"She's a defiant one." Carissa likes vampire Stiles. "She fits right into the family."

"Challenge me when you've learn everything there is to know, little girl."

"Trust me, I will." Drake wraps his arms around Stiles from behind. His entire family can see just how much he really loves her. He won't let anyone hurt her.

"I can take your head off with one punch." Nadia quirks an eyebrow.

"Then you'll have to deal with me." Drake growls.

"Enough! Let's have some fun, shall we." Ridora grins.

**(….)**

**The Streets of Chicago**

The dead has finally come out to party as Stiles and Drake walk the streets. Ridora and the others are around the city somewhere, taking care of some business. Drake wanted to show her the joys of being a vampire. The clubs and bars are alive tonight. Stiles can smell the difference between the vampires and humans. The night is so beautiful, especially because she can use her vampire senses to look at the moon and stars. She doesn't know where Drake is taking her. Eventually, they end up at some building.

"How many vampires are in this city?" Stiles questions Drake.

"I say at least a couple hundred. I make sure they stay hidden and happy. That's what the hospitals are for. My family owns all the blood banks within the city. We have the entire city, even the world under our control. Besides, we have to be cautious. We don't want the humans to find out about us."

There's a party going on in the building. There's food, a bar, music, the people or...vampires. It's a masquerade party. Someone comes over to them. It's a woman. She's around 6'0 tall, model beautiful, and a vampire. Stiles can smell it along with her vanilla oak perfume.

"Hello Drake." The woman says with a smile and Stiles doesn't like it one bit.

"Hey Lorena." Drake gives her a smile back.

"So, who's the newborn?" Lorena asks and Stiles is confused on how she knows.

"This is Stiles. Stiles, this is Lorena." Stiles and Lorena shakes hands.

"Nice to meet you, Stiles. Drake has said a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." Stiles says politely.

"Enjoy the party." Lorena gives them both black masks then walks away. Drake looks at Stiles. She's staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What, Stiles?"

"Nothing." Stiles skips along, putting on her mask. Drake rolls his eyes and put on his. He goes after her while she grabs herself a glass of champagne and takes a strawberry from a food platter. "So when are you going to teach me how to fly?"

"Real soon. I promise. But for now, let's join the party." Drake says.

And that's what they do. All they do is have fun as Stiles gets to know the other vampires. There are some humans too. Some will be turned while others will be eaten without knowing about. The lavish lifestyle of a vampire is amazing. They can go anywhere they want and do anything they want as long as they abide by the vampire law that the Dagan family and the nobles have set. They have everything from eternal youth and beauty. That is what Drake wants to show Stiles.

More vampires soon arrive as the party gets more fun and exciting. Stiles goes over to grab another champagne glass, which is only her fourth for the night. When she turns around, she bumps into another vampire. It's a young woman. She's intimidating like Nadia. Her eyes are different colors. One is bright violet while the other is candy apple green. The woman is angry as Stiles is ready to apologize for bumping into her. They lock eyes. Suddenly, the woman smacks the glass out of Stiles hand and tosses her out on the dance floor. Everyone stops what they are doing as the woman plants her high heel shoe on Stiles' throat. Stiles gasps because she's too strong.

"Watch where you are going, you pathetic morsel." The woman has a Russian accent.

"LET HER GO!" Drake roars and the woman backs off, knowing not to piss him off. Stiles feels a rush of rage flowing through her. She's done with people bullying her. The thought makes her think about Derek and how he'd threatened her. Stiles zips with her vamp speed to take the woman down. She mounts the woman and begins clawing her. She's in full rage mode. The woman grabs her left wrist and breaks it. Stiles doesn't even feel the pain as she elbows the woman in the face as hard as she can. The woman bleeds out from the attack. Drake is already there to hold her back, but Stiles tries to get out of his powerful grip. Her anger has gotten the best of her.

"I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SUCK THE BRAINS OUT OF YOUR SKULL!" She's vamped out. Her entire face has change. There's no trace of human anywhere. The woman stands back on her feet. She's mortified because she just got her ass kicked by a newborn. A man approaches her with a wicked smile. Drake knows who he is. His name is Talbot. He's nearly 9000 years old. Drake and him were best friends until Talbot killed another friend of his in cold blood.

"Drake Dagan. It's been centuries." Talbot says.

"Talbot. I haven't seen you in over 5000 years." Drake says. Stiles has already calmed down. Her face has returned to normal, but her fangs are still out.

"I see that the rumors are true. You've fallen in love." Talbot looks at Stiles. He takes the woman's hand and checks her out to make sure her wounds have healed. "I see that your newborn has assaulted my girl." His eyes flash with a silver hue. Drake stands in front of Stiles protectively.

"I am older than you are. I am your elder and you are in my city."

"True. But when it comes to your little delight...I say she's your weakness."

"Talbot, mate...if you even insist to bring any harm to her, I will kill you." Drake zips because he doesn't like to be made a fool of. He's a dominate vampire after all. He grabs hold of Talbot's throat. Talbot's girlfriend backs away in fear. Talbot struggles. He's not strong nor fast enough to take on a true ancient vampire. Drake snarls. His face is vamped out as he digs his claws into Talbot's throat. "Don't mess with me. I am your elder and you will respect me. You are nothing more than a guest in my town. Hell, you are nothing more than a guest within our world." Drake addresses the crowd. "I'm only going to say this once. If any harm comes to Stiles, I will end every one of you. I FORBID IT!" Suddenly, he roars and bites into Talbot's neck. Talbot screams in horrible pain as Drake drains him. Drake lets him go as Talbot's girlfriend checks on him. "Let's go Stiles."

Stiles begins to walk, retracting her fang. Drake and her leaves, going back to the penthouse. They are all alone. Drake is tense. Stiles doesn't even say a word. "Ar-are you okay?" She asks fearfully. Drake still doesn't say a word. Instead, Drake turns around and kisses her. The move make Stiles freeze up. He picks her up and has her wrap her legs around him tight. Drake dashes into his bedroom, closing the door with his elder speed. He throws Stiles on the bed and she gasps as flops down on his bed. He's already on top of her as she moans.

"Drake?" She pulls back, but Drake attacks her neck with his lips and tongue.

"I want you, Stiles. I want my Stiles." Drake growls deep in his throat.

Soon, they are stripped of their clothes. Drake positions himself in between her legs. He enters her. His erection is painful and aching. Stiles moans as he thrusts into her hard and fast. The bed creeks. The headboard smacks the wall over and over again. Stiles buries her face into his shoulder, screaming.

"DRAKE! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"Anything for you." Drake follows the command and uses his elder strength to fuck her faster. Her screams, the moans, and the bed creaking, and the headboard banging are mixed with the wonderful sound of skin clapping over and over again. Stiles jumps when he finds her G-spot. All she can do is hang onto the man she loves as he fucks the hell out of her. She scratches down his back, breaking the skin. Their bodies are covered in hot sweat.

"OOOH...DRAKE! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

"Mmm, you're so tight! Fuck baby!"

"I LOVE YOU! I love you so much!"

"I love you too. Forever and always!"

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" But Drake ignores her. He just brings pleasure to her. Stiles' body is on fire. She convulses. She can feel the delicious sensation getting stronger and stronger through each thrust. "I'm gonna cum...I'm...I'm...OH MY GOD, I'M CUMMING!" Her pussy clenches down on Drake's duck as she comes. Her walls ripple in pleasure. "UNN...UGH!" Drake doesn't stop. He licks and bits her chest before taking a nipple in his mouth. Her skin is ultra sensitive. He takes one hand to rub her poor clit. Then out of nowhere, Stiles comes again. _"This is too much! This is too much!" _Stiles thinks to herself. Drake takes another nipple into his mouth.

"Stiles, I'm gonna cum. Do you want me to cum?"

"YES! OH GOD YES! CUM! I WANT YOU!" Stiles begs for him. Drake comes and she feel him emptying himself inside of her. It feels so good. This is the most he's ever come. Soon, Stiles' insides is swimming with his jizz as it oozes out of her entrance.

"I love you, Stiles. Never fear me again." Drake says sweetly in her ear as his eyes flash a hue of red. His red eyes are more sinister and scary than Derek's. He licks into Stiles ear. She moans.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

For at least two months, Stiles has been training. She's been getting better at being a vampire which is tough for many newborns. There have been the bad times where she freaked after feeding on a human, but soon, she got use to it. Damian and the others told her not to think about it. Blood tastes amazing. And Stiles is incredibly strong, especially since she was made by Drake, who is one of the first vampires ever recorded. His blood flows through her.

But there's another issue. Nadia, Elisaveta, and Carissa want her to get a makeover. They believe she dresses like a Texas cowgirl despite their brother's bickering about how hot cowgirls from Texas are. Ridora even agrees with the makeover saying that Stiles would look even more beautiful.

Drake and his brothers decide to wait inside the same bar and grille he'd met Stiles in. Ridora also goes with the girls as well. And while the girls are busy with Stiles, the guys sit there and talk about the upcoming masquerade ball in Paris. "How many clans are attending the ball?" Damian asks.

"Nearly every clan from Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia will be attending. I say that's at least 20,000 vampires. It depends. We and the New Harbor clan are the only clans from America that'll be attending." Dante says.

"I already have my date." Stefan says.

"Elisa? She's engaged." Drake tells him.

"Not for long." Stefan says back.

"Brother, you broke her heart once. Do you really believe she will fall for you again?" Drake questions.

"Don't start." Stefan takes a sip of his bourbon.

"It's just a question."

"He's just mad because she's engaged to Estivan." Dante chuckles playfully.

"Nerviram." Stefan tells him to piss off in Macedonian.

"Plače bebe." Dante calls him a cry baby.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Drake growls and scares the bartender.

They all can sense their mother and sisters, including Stiles. Drake is excited as he turns in his stool to see what Stiles would look like. Ridora, Elisaveta, Nadia, and Carissa come in to join the boys. Stiles walks in and Drake's eyes widen. Her hair is wavy and beautiful. She's wearing a short dress that stops at her thighs along with a tight leather jacket. She's wearing fish nets on her legs and thighs. Stiles is so fucking hot right now. Drake tries not to get a boner just looking at her. Stiles smiles seductively at him which really doesn't help defusing his arousal.

"Hey, hot stuff." She says and the boys burst out in laughter. Drake punches Dante in the stomach to make him stop. Dante chokes on his own laughter, but the boys still laugh. Stiles pecks Drake's lips with hers. Drake puts a hand on the back of her head and kisses her passionately. Everyone looks away. The guys around the bar lay eyes on Stiles, but go back to their food and drinks. Drake pulls away.

"Stiles...you're so gorgeous." His eyes flash the same red hue as earlier.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Dante says playfully and Drake hits him again and harder too.

**(….)**

The Dagan is packing everything for their trip to Paris, France. But Stiles is conflicted. She's in control of herself and her abilities...and she needs to head back to Beacon Hills to say goodbye to her father the right way. She's been thinking about this ever since her mother appeared to her.

"Drake may I please speak with you?" Stiles asks. He goes over to her.

"What is it?" He asks.

"This is hard to explain. It's been almost two years since I left home. I need to say goodbye to my dad and all my friends once and for all." Stiles says. There's a moment of silence before Drake says:

"Stiles." His eyes are soft because he knows what she means. She needs to make things right. "Sure. It's fine. But remember your training. I'll give you some cash and here." Drake hands her first class plane ticket. "I'll be waiting for you and be careful of the werewolves. Remember that a werewolf bite can kill you. There is no cure for the bite. If you are in any trouble, call me." He gives her a kiss. Stiles doesn't want to leave him. They love each other so much.

"I will." She says between the kiss.

"Drake!" Ridora calls his name. Drake turns to his mother. "You cannot let her go home if werewolves are present. It's too dangerous." She explains.

"Mother, Stiles can make her own decisions. She needs to say goodbye." Ridora understands despite her worry. Drake turns around. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys. "This is the key to the Lamborghini. Be very careful with it." Stiles takes the keys and nods. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replies with a warm smile.

**(….)**

**A/N: Here we go! Stiles is about to return to Beacon Hills!**

Stiles is on the drive later. The Lamborghini is fun to drive despite the fact that it's a real gas hog. Drake gave her at least $20,000 which is way too much money. The drive is long...over 32 hours long. She's lucky because she has a cooler of blood bags in her duffle bag. As Stiles drives, she begins to think about her human life in Beacon Hills. Everything was perfect until Scott was bitten by Peter. She's done too much to hurt her father and she feels guilty because of that fact. The pack are going to get a pleasant surprise when they see her. It's been nearly two years. Part of her is saddened due to the fact that she will outlive all of them, especially Derek. She thought she loved him, but he's such an ass.

Eventually, Stiles makes it to Beacon Hills as she crosses the welcome sign. She nervous when she does. It takes her just twenty minutes to get her father's house and pull up. A rush of pain hits her hurt to see that his squad car is sitting in the driveway. Stiles parks her car near a curb and shuts off the engine. She takes a few minutes to herself, so she can gather herself.

"Okay, Stiles. Get it together." She says to herself. "Everything's going to be okay." She steps out of her car as her body shakes. She's really nervous as the pain never stops. Stiles slowly approaches the front door of the house. She reaches into her pocket and grabs her key to the house. Slowly with shaky hands, she opens the door and opens it. "D—dad? I'm home." She says as she shuts the door behind her and walks into the living room. She can hear her father's heartbeat in the kitchen. "Dad."

In the kitchen, her dad is tired. He had to work a double shift. But his heart skips a beat when he hears the familiar voice of his daughter. Stiles walks into the kitchen. Their eyes meet. They are completely frozen. "S—Stiles? Is it really you?" Tears begin to flood his eyes at the beautiful sight of his daughter. Stiles nods with tears coming down from her eyes.

"It's me, dad. I'm home." Stiles says with a shivering voice. John gets out of his chair and goes over to her. The pain and the happiness is too great. He clasps her in his arms. Stiles does the same as he begins to sob his eyes out. Stiles does the same. "I'm home dad."

"Stiles. Oh God, I am so happy that you are okay." John keeps crying his eyes out. He pulls back and looks into her eyes. But then he has a death grip on her shoulders as anger flushes through him. "Why? Stiles why did you leave?! You had me so worried!" Stiles is afraid. John drops to his knees. "WHY?! TELL ME!" The heartache is too much to bear.

"It was for your own safety. I wanted you to be happy." She sinks to her knees, caressing his warm cheek. He doesn't look at her as tears fall to the floor. "I love you and I wanted you to be happy."

"Stiles when you left...it killed me inside!" John's words are a sting to her heart. "Where have you been? I've been searching for you for nearly two years?"

"I-I-I was in Chicago. But I was taken good care of. Dad, you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm stronger now. More powerful than I have ever been. I thought you didn't need me anymore until my mom came to me." Stiles says and her father is confused.

"You're mom? She's dead."

"She's in a better place. She came to me and that is why I am here." Stiles explains. "She came to me before I...changed." She tells him.

"Changed? What do you mean?"

"The less you know the better." John's not having it.

"Tell me now, Stiles!" John growls in rage.

"Dad, I can't." Stiles gets up and runs out of the house. Her dad chases after her, but she's gone.

**(….)**

**The Woods**

Stiles is running through the woods using her vamp speed. She has to get away as far as she can. Eventually, she stops in her tracks and has her back against a tree. She slides down crying her eyes out, feeling so much guilt than ever before. Her emotions are strong, but she can control them. She takes a couple of deep breaths. She calms herself down, wiping away her tears. SNAP! The sound catches her attention as she stands back on her own two feet. There are footsteps approaching behind her. She comes out to meet whoever this person is face to face. It's Derek! He stops with confusion in his eyes.

"Stiles?" He says her name. A surge of rage goes through her when she sees his face. Derek stares at her, but then his expression changes to fear when he sees Stiles' face change. Stiles is totally vamping out. Her fangs are long and sharp along with her claws. Her eyes have changed to a violet hue. Her face becomes paler. She's scarier than the girl in Evil Dead. Stiles charges after him with her vamp speed. She grips his throat, lifting him off the ground with ease, and slamming his back against a tree. She roars in his face with a hellish tone. "Stiles?!" Derek wheezes, but no response.

"Hello lover." Stiles winks at him, gripping his throat harder.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A/N: If you have not read chapter ten then please do so. Sorry, this will be a short chapter. **

Stiles has Derek pinned to a tree. "Hello, Derek." She snarls before tossing him into another tree. Derek is shocked by the attack. This cannot be Stiles. This is not his mate. It's just some monster playing with him. Derek changes into his Beta form and goes after her. He pins Stiles into the tree, snarling. Stiles looks into his eyes with fury. She wants to kill him.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH STILES?!"

"This is me, retard!" Stiles pushes him off with ease as her face changes back. Derek crouches. "I'm just better now. I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I'm better than you. It's me. I'm just not the same pathetic little girl who had a die hard crush on you when she was human."

"It can't be you." Derek returns to human form when he smells her scent. It is her. But her scent is also fused with another. It's something more sweet and intoxicating. "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire, sweetheart." Stiles smiles. Her fangs are glistening white.

"H-what?" Derek is puzzled. "Vampire?"

"I. Am. A. Vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"The man I now love." Stiles says and Derek's heart aches at the fact that his mate has fallen in love with someone else. "His name is Drake Dagan. His family is the first bloodline of vampires. He's ancient and extremely power...and he loves me." Derek stands up. "I don't need any apologies from you. Perhaps, I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you and those other mutts, I wouldn't have met him." Stiles says. "So, thank you. I must be going." She turns to leave, but Derek grabs her hand.

"Stiles, I am so sorry. I was just trying to protect you." Derek tells her and Stiles turns to face him.

"Protect me? You hurt me in so many ways!" She yells at him. "I thought I loved you." That gets Derek's attention. His mate loved him. "But you threw the love and care I had for you down the drain the moment you turned your back on me!" Derek's wolf howls in pain. "You have no idea how much pain I was in after you did that. I trusted you and everybody else, but no. I was nothing to you! I was nothing but the pathetic damsel in distress. A piece of meat that wasn't worthy."

"Stiles, it wasn't like that."

"Then tell me what it was like!" Stiles is pissed.

"Stiles you're my mate!" Derek blurts out. Stiles is taken aback by this. "I realized that when I'd first met you. It was a strange feeling in my heart at first, but suddenly, I couldn't stay away from you. You kept getting hurt because of me. I've lost too much. I've been so conflicted because I let someone into my heart before and they crushed it by murdering my entire family!"

"I AM NOT KATE! You should have realized that by now. I'm not that psycho bitch!" Stiles screams.

"I KNOW!" Derek roars.

"No, you don't! I am not your mate and I will never be with you! I love Drake now and I am his forever. We are the immortals! So go shrivel up and die already!" Stiles pushes him to the ground hard and runs away in a blur. Derek is hurt by what she said. Tears fall from his eyes.

**(….)**

**Empty Road**

A four door Sedan is driving down the road. Inside the car, a man in his late twenties is driving. Sitting in the passenger seat is a woman, who is around the same age. The couple is arguing as he drives on the foggy road. "What do you want from me, Nick?" The woman yells.

"I don't want anything from you. I'm sick and tired of your family pushing me around!" The man says.

"My family? When has my family ever done that?"

"They have high expectations of me. Your father is always picking on me because my job isn't good enough. He believes I'm not good enough for you because I'm not rich and I don't have a big executive job like him. In his eyes, I am not worthy of you." Nick says.

"Do you think I care about what my father or family thinks? I love you."

"You love me." Nick says calmly.

"Of course I do, you big dope!" They look at one another and Nick smiles. When they look back to the road, there's someone standing in the middle of the fog. It scares them. "WATCH OUT!" But it is too late. They hit whoever is on the road. The car swerves violently before crashing into a tree. The car is wrecked and smoking. The front end is badly damaged as the couple is saved by the deployed airbags. Nick is unconscious as she tries to shake him away. "Nick? Nick?! Please, wake up!" The woman looks in her rear view mirror to see the person that they hit is lying on the ground at least ten feet from them. The person begins to get back up. They break all their bones and heal in the most disturbing way. There's no way this person can be human. This person is something else. The woman is afraid. She's never seen anything like it. Nick is still unconscious.

The unknown person or creature is walking up to the car, blending with the darkness. The woman tries to open the door, but she can't get out. She puts her window up, forgetting about her boyfriend's window. He's still laid out. She looks at him then looks back at the rare view mirror. The person is gone as total silence sweeps over.

"Oh, my God." The woman cries. She looks back, but there's no one there. The unknown creature is in front of the car. The headlights give them away. Their mouth is stretched wide, revealing their sharp teeth. They have claws and deadly red eyes. It's not a werewolf, but something of a horrible mutation. Strands of their long dark hair snakes over their faces. Their skin is pale and sickly as their darkened veins protrude throughout their entire body. It's a…It's a…LAMIA! The woman turns and screams as the Lamia's ten inch tongue slithering out of its mouth. The Lamia roars, stretching its mouth wider as insects begin to crawl from it, including her eyes. And with the insects crawling from its eyes, thick dark blood begins to follow. It's such a horrible sight.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

It's a new day as the entire pack arrives at the Hale Manor. Derek's not attending. He's in too much pain right now. Jackson's being an asshole as always, Scott is clinging to Allison and the others are getting comfortable around the burnt shell of a house. Issac just stands and waits for their attention.

"Where's Derek?" Scott asks.

"He's not coming. I called this pack meeting." Issac steps up.

"Why? I have better things to do." Jackson asks.

"...Because Stiles is back in town." Issac reveals and everyone is shocked.

"Stiles? When did she get back?!" Scott misses his best friend.

"Just now. The sheriff is broken up about it."

"I have to go find her." Scott turns, but he's stopped by Issac.

"There's something you need to know first. Stiles is not the same person she used to be." Issac immediately says which gets Scott's attention again. "She's a vampire." This definitely puzzles everyone as they pause for a beat. Jackson snickers.

"Good one, shaggy." Jackson is such a douche.

"She's a vampire! I'm telling the truth." It's the truth.

"Believe him." A familiar voice says. They all turn to the door to see Stiles standing there. The entire pack eyes widen at the sight of her. She's smoking hot! But the pain in their hearts soon block that thought. It hurts them to see her. The guilt just makes want to spill their guts out to her.

"Holy crap! Stiles?!" Lydia shakes her head. Stiles is so sexy with her new look.

"I'm a vampire. I'm also in love with an ancient vampire." Stiles cringes her nose at the smell of burnt wood and brick and growing mold. She retracts her fangs. That scares them. "Hello, my dear friends."

"Stiles?" Lydia is afraid.

"Shut up, you blood bag before I drain you." Stiles snarls. Her eyes flashes violet. "So, you all know the truth now. I am new and improved. And I've never been better."

"This isn't you." Seeing his best friend like this makes Scott skeptical. This cannot be her, but it is.

"It is me, Scotty." Stiles puts her fangs away. "You guys were my friends and then you turned your backs on me because I was nothing but a sidekick. I was never good enough." Scott tries to say something, but Stiles doesn't want to hear it. "SHUT UP! This is my time to talk! Try to interrupt me again and I will rip your tongue out." She takes a deep breath. "Ever since you became a werewolf Scott, you treated me like I was second class. All you care about is **this broken piece of shit**!" She makes a gesture at Allison, who is offended. "Come at me, little huntress. I dare you. I'll kill you and your little pappy too." She pops her neck. "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal. And I am going to have so much fun seeing all of you age and die before my very eyes."

"Stiles, please." Issac pleads. Stiles moves quickly to grip him by the throat and slam him into the wall. Issac wheezes as he lifted off the ground with one hand.

"So THIS is my warning. Stay out of my way and I won't hurt you. Anything bond between you and I is broken. It's been broken since the day you hurt me."

"If you're a vampire, how are you able to survive in the sunlight?" Jackson questions her with a smirk. He likes the new Stiles. She's so confident and awesome.

"That's none of your business, dickass. Stiles growls and jackson growls. She tosses Issac to the floor and zips out of the house with great velocity. The wolves can barely catch her movements.

"Holy shit." Danny's heart is beating fast.

**(….)**

**Derek's Loft**

Derek is taking a shower. He's tired from crying over what Stiles said. He sits in the shower thinking of Stiles when she was human. She was the light to his world despite how annoying she was sometimes. But he cannot lie to himself that he loved to hear her voice. And in order for his mate to be safe, he had to hurt her. He had to push her away and sacrifice his happiness. He just didn't want to see her get hurt anymore. She didn't deserve that. And now, the thought of his true soul mate being with someone else hurts him. And this person turned her into a monster.

"Derek?" Scott voice yells, snapping Derek away from his thoughts. He gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He steps out of the shower and walks into the room where Scott and Issac are standing. The bruise around Issac's throat hasn't fully healed thanks to Stiles' incredible strength. Derek sees the two and scowls.

"Stiles came by and threatened the pack. She's a danger to herself. You need to save her." Issac says.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Derek raises an eyebrow.

"Stiles is your mate. You've said it yourself." Issac speaks up and Scott is shocked.

"Stiles is your mate!" Scott yells. Derek just sighs and goes over to sit on his bed.

"Stiles hates me. She hates all of us for what we did. Despite the fact, we can still try to save her. Her humanity is somewhere inside of her. Maybe you can reach her and stop her. Derek, I know you love her deep down inside that hallow shell. Now is your chance to show her." Issac tells him. Derek knows he's right. He looks at Scott and Issac with a blank stare, trying to decide what to do.

**(….)**

**The Argent Residence**

Allison walks into the house to see Chris staring at the television. The couple who was attacked by the creature are on the news. Chris sees his daughter and they greet one another. Allison goes over to see the breaking news. "This morning, around 7:00am, the bodies of Tina Sawyer and Devon Corwin was discovered. It appears that the couple was involved with a vicious animal attack and have been found dead with their hearts missing from their bodies." Chris already has an idea on who did this. Allison also has a theory as well. Only one name pops in her head...Stiles.

"Stiles is back in town."

"She is?" Chris is interested to know about her.

"She's a vampire." Allison says it out loud. Chris just stares at her.

"A vampire? Really?" He's curious.

"Yes, the entire pack saw it for themselves. She too dangerous. We have to stop her." Allison looks at the picture of the couple on the television. Chris just nods, knowing what he has to do.

"Are you playing with me right now?" Chris asks.

"No, dad. I'm telling the truth. She needs to be stopped." They just stare at one another before Chris goves her a nod.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Stiles has gone back to her house. Her father is still at home. He must've taken a night off from work. Stiles lays her eyes on Drake's Lamborghini. Her cell phone suddenly rings as she gets into the car after grabbing a blood bag from the trunk. It's Drake calling her. She answers.

"Hey babe." She sighs.

"Hey, what's up? How is everything going?" Drake asks on the other line.

"Everything. My dad is all broken up to see me. It's been rough."

"What about the wolves? Have they done anything to harm you?"

"No, they'll never harm me. And even if they try, I'll kill them all." Stiles takes a sip of the blood bag.

"If they do anything against you, call me. I'm sorry if I couldn't call you earlier. It was a long flight and plus, I had to meet with the clan elders, and help out. The ball is in five days. But right now, we're just having some fun. Everyone misses you." Drake tells her.

"I miss them too. I cannot wait to see Paris."

"And I cannot wait to get you alone." Drake says seductively.

"Agreed." Stiles smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you later, love." They hang up.

RRRRRRWWWWWW! Stiles jumps at the sound of a loud alpha roar. Humans cannot sense it. Only the supernatural can. She can already sense who it was...Derek. He's calling her. Stiles huffs then drives off in the Lamborghini. It takes her at least fifteen-twenty minutes to track him down as she drives through the forest. Despite this, it would've taken her seconds to get to this location. The smell of Derek is musky and masculine with the hint of fresh pine from the woods. But there is also a very small hint of wet dog. Stiles steps out of car and looks around. She knows Derek is close.

"Come out, douche bag!" She puts a hand on her hip. Derek appears out of the darkness. "What do you want because I don't have all night?" Derek doesn't say anything. He just stalks closer and closer until he's face to face with her. Stiles rolls her eyes. Her expression turns into shock when his lips crash into hers. She gasps because his body heat is overwhelming. Derek takes the chance to stick his tongue down her throat. Stiles tries to push him away, but he snakes his arms around her and holds her close to him.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek breathes. He pushes her back into a tree and lifts her small body. Stiles tries her best to reject him, but the mating bond is too strong. She surprises herself by wrapping her legs and arms around him. Derek rocks his hips into her and she moans. _"This is all too much! It's so hot! What the hell am I doing?!" _Stiles says to herself, but doesn't have the strength to resist the urge. Derek attacks her neck and that's when she becomes afraid.

"D-D-Derek...a-a werewolf bite can k-AAH-ill a vampire." She moans breathlessly. Derek pulls away and look into her eyes. His eyes are red as he smirks.

"I will never hurt you. I'll be gentle. I love you." Derek rocks his hips into her harder. The feeling of his crouch rubbing against her core is amazing. Stiles just moans louder from the hot friction. She pushes away and falls to the ground. She can't do this. She loves Drake. Stiles composes herself. Her eyes have been a violent shade of violet. Her fangs have retracted, which is not only due to anger, but her extreme horniness due to this Adonis figure standing in front of her.

"You love me? Oh, you think you can just break me one minute then try to win my heart over with some hot sex and 'love'?" Derek just stares at her as his eyes return to their normal shade of grey. He feels ashamed. "Really?!" Stiles just shakes her head. "I cannot love you. I just..." She doesn't know what to think because a piece of her humanity will always love him. She just doesn't want to admit it. She stares at him. "I love Drake and only him. Do you know why? It's because he's not afraid to admit his true feelings. He treats me like a queen. He treats me like I'm everything to him."

"I can offer you the same thing. I love you so much, Stiles." Derek tries to say.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Tears stream down Stiles' eyes.

"I do. You are everything to me, Stiles. Ever since the day I'd met you, I knew you were mine. Hell, I even dream about you. I think about you everyday. I love everything about you, Stiles. You are my soul mate. I just had to push you away because I needed to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt, but you did. And when you were attacked by that alpha...it broke my heart. My wolf was howling in pain. I cried that night because I thought I was going to lose you." Derek goes over and gets down on his knees in front of her. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope for it. What is it going to take for you to see that the love that I have for you is real?" He asks her.

"Nothing ever will. I hate you." Stiles snarls.

"Then kill me. If killing me makes you feel better then go ahead." Derek has tears in his eyes. Stiles has never seen this man at like this before. He's usually the broody, big bag alpha. "Do it." She shakes her head no. She loves him deep down inside, but she will not admit it. Stiles just tries to walk away, but Derek grabs her hand. Unexpectedly, a loud gunshot goes off. Derek is hit near his heart. Silence reigns over as Stiles looks to see Derek falling to the ground. His shirt is covered in blood with a purple glow. Derek coughs up blood. He's dying. Stiles is in shock as she sees the Argents.

"Derek!" She cries. Allison shoots an arrow at her, but Stiles catches it with ease. Anger flushes through her. Her face changes into her vampire form as she stares at the Argents. "I told you what would happen if you FUCKED WITH ME!" She dashes with unnatural speed. She pushes Allison into a tree. Chris aims his gun at Stiles' head, but when he shoots, he's stunned. Stiles' expression is blank. She slowly turns her head to face him. Chris has never been more afraid in his life as the bullet in Stiles' head pushes out. The wound quickly heals. She snatches him by the throat.

"You should be dead." Chris says with fear.

"I was made by one of the first vampires in history. His blood flows through me." Stiles stretches her mouth wide and bites into his neck. Chris screams out in terrible agony. Allison is out of it. The attack has left her unconscious. Stiles pulls away from the mangled flesh of Chris' throat. Warm blood swarms her mouth as it spills from her lips. She smiles at Chris. "Ready to die." She looks back to see Allison and gets an idea. "How about I make you suffer?"

"Don't hurt her." Chris is very weak.

"St-Stiles." Derek calls for her. Stiles looks at Derek's body from afar. He looks almost dead. Stiles gazes back at Chris. Her expression turns blank again.

"I'm going to say this once. I'll let you slide since you are a friend of my father. If you ever come near me or the others, I will make you suffer. I will make you watch as I peel the skin off your daughter's bones. If you so much as make a threat against me, I'll kill you...slowly." She rams Chris' head into a tree. He's unconscious. Stiles goes back over to Derek. He doesn't look so good. He's already dying.

"Stiles." He whimpers.

"Shh. I need to get the wolfsbane out." Stiles bites into the wound. Derek groans. The flashing sting of her fangs cutting into his flesh hurts so much. Stiles pulls away and spits the wolfsbane, including the silver bullet out. She gathers him in her arms, biting her wrist before placing it onto Derek's lips. "You have to drink if you want to live." The metallic taste becomes sweeter as Derek drinks. He grabs her wrist tightly, drinking as much as he can get. Stiles caresses his hair and takes in his warmth.

From afar, someone is watching. Their hidden in complete darkness, observing them. The dark figure inhales. He or she loves the smell of fresh human blood and werewolf. But what catches their scent the most is Stiles. She smells so ripe and tasty. There's also the hint of something electric...a spark. The dark figure turns away and leaves. Now isn't the right time to attack. That can wait.

**(….)**

**Derek's Loft**

Derek and Stiles are coming through the door. Derek is still badly hurt, but Stiles blood seems to be healing him. He sits down on his bed as his mate removes his shirt to see the wound regenerating. Derek is just staring at her as she runs a soft hand on his chest. Stiles flinches away not only because of his intense body heat, but also because Drake is on her mind.

"Thank you." Derek's voice is soft. Stiles doesn't say anything. She turns around to leave, but he stops her. "Stay with me." He pleads with her. His mate turns to face him. Her eyes are soft. She shakes her head. A part of her wants her to stay with him, but the other part wants to leave. Both parts are fighting each other as Stiles becomes unsure. Derek places her hand to his heart.

"I can't stay." Her voice breaks.

"Please. I don't want to be alone tonight." He begs. Stiles gives in as he leads her to his bed. His bed is huge. It's a king size bed and it's very comfortable. They both sit on the bed and stare into each other's eyes. "I know that if I say I love, you won't believe it. But all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance. I need you to give me a chance to prove it." Derek presses his lips softly to hers. Stiles is frozen, but soon, she finds herself kissing him back. Derek mounts her. He's gentle and soft. Stiles has never seen him act this way. He attacks her neck, making her moan out loud and pant.

"D-Derek...Ugh!" Stiles closes her eyes while her werewolf mate smile against her skin. Derek helps her out of her clothes. He takes his time with her, making sure to kiss, lick, bite, and cherish every part of her. Even touch leaves Stiles' breathless and hot. She's turned on by the thought of having this alpha making love to her. But she's becoming impatient because Derek still has on his pants. She turns him over in surprise with her vampire speed. Derek is amused.

"Being impatient are we?" He smirks. Stiles grins, flashing her sharp fangs as she leans down to attack his neck. She licks and sucks hard enough to leave a mark. Derek moans and shivers at the feeling. Her fangs scrape across his flesh. "Do it, Stiles." He breathes into her ear. Stiles smiles before lapping at the bruise she made before sinking her teeth into his flesh. The blood is hot against her lips. It's more delicious than any blood she's ever tasted. She can't get enough, but she doesn't want to hurt him.

"You taste so good." Stiles brings her lips to his, so he can taste himself. His fangs retract. Derek rolls his hips into her and she arches her back. He loosens her bra and takes the left one in his mouth. Stiles moans out loud. "AHH! Derek. My alpha." Derek growls at that. He's pleased. "My alpha. I love you."

"I love you too, Stiles. God, do you know how delectable you taste and look right now?" He takes the right one in his mouth this time, making her whimper and groan. Stiles runs her hands through his hair and holds him close. He growls happily at the taste as he pulls his mouth away. Stiles helps him out of his pants and briefs. She tempts him by pulling the zipper down with her teeth. When Derek is naked, Stiles can't help herself. He looks so damn hot. Drake is one thing, but damn!

Derek turns them over again, so he can be on top. He lines himself to her entrance and slowly pushes in. The cooling of Stiles is so soothing. The more he pushes in, the more they moan. Stiles arches her back, gasping at the incredible size of the alpha. She looks absolutely gorgeous like this. Soon, Derek begins to pump faster. His dick is hot as his mate begins to tremble.

"God, baby. You're so tight and wet. You're mine." Derek growls in the sexiest voice.

"Yes...I'm yours." Stiles breathes. Derek growls softly as he moves in for a kiss. His wolf wants to make. He wants to fill her up and breed pups with her. Stiles bites her lip, scratching down her back. Derek groans as the scratches bleed, but heal instantly. His mate wants to scream because he's extremely big. She moans as he kisses and strokes her neck with his tongue. Derek grips her hair and fucks her faster. "Der...Derek...Oh God...Uhh...Ahh...Derek!" Stiles tries to keep quiet.

"Don't do that to yourself. Don't hold back." Derek moans.

"AHH! Ung...Unng...Oh God...Oohh." Stiles moans uncontrollably. Derek just fucks her harder and faster, tapping into his werewolf speed and strength. They are both in esctasy.

"God, your pussy is so good. I love you."

"I love you too. My alpha...OH SHIT!" Stiles feels herself about to come. She jerks and scream loudly when he finds her G-spot. "Oh, my God...I'm gonna...I'm gonna come! I'm gonna...OH GOD, I'm coming." Stiles pussy clenches down hard on Derek, making him groan. He keeps fucking her hard and fast as the pleasure heightens between the two. That's when an intense heating sensation pools into Derek's stomach and pelvis. And the more he thrusts into his mate, the more the heat increases.

"I'm gonna cum." He growls with an inhuman tone. One...two...three thrusts later, he does. "Shit...Oh my god." He groans as he continues to gush inside of her. But there's something else happening. The base of his dick begins to swell. It's his knot. Stiles can feel it too as Derek pushes it inside of her. The feeling of his knot swelling even bigger hurts. It just stretches her even wider for him as his balls slap her ass. Derek hyperventilates. This is the first time he's ever experienced a knot.

"Ow...Der-Derek." Stiles whimpers with her eyes flashing violet blue.

"Shh...It'll go down." Derek kisses her passionately and melts into the kiss. He finally claimed his mate and he couldn't be happier. He turns them over, so Stiles can lie on top. She's tired out as sweat drips off of her. She falls to sleep while Derek wraps his arms around her. Derek smiles. His mate is so beautiful. He should've claimed her a long time ago, but he couldn't because she was too young. He moves a strand of hair from her face as she sleeps peacefully. "I love you, my vampire mate."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Morning rises as Derek and Stiles sleep comfortably in his bed. The sun shines brightly through the large window. Stiles wakes up to feel the incredible heat seeping off the alpha. She tries to play out everything that happened last night. _"What the hell happened?" _She says to herself. The mating bond is complete as Stiles looks down at Derek. Derek is sleeping like a baby. He's never slept this good in a while. Stiles lifts herself off of him, but freezes when she feels that he's still inside of her. His semen has dried to a crust down her legs. But for some reason, it doesn't bother Stiles. She feels at peace. But suddenly, she remembers Drake and trembles in fear.

"Oh shit." She whispers to herself. Stiles gets out of the bed and gathers her clothes to get dressed. She needs to leave and take a shower. The memories of the night still play in her mind like a movie. Every touch and kiss was heaven. But she cannot be with Derek despite the fact that deep down inside, she still has strong feelings for him. Stiles still loves Drake. _"Oh, my God, I'm just like vagina girl. I'm such a slut. This is so wrong." _She says to herself. Her emotions are getting to her. The pain in her heart is too much to take as her eyes mist in tears.

"Stiles." The husky deep voice of Derek approaches with his naked body. He wraps his arms around her and the pain that burning within Stiles vanishes. She feels at peace again. "Where do you think you're going?" Derek says seductively as he kisses, licks, and bites the flesh around her neck with human teeth. He turns her around to see the tension in his mate's eyes. It worries him.

"I can't be here. I need to leave." Stiles doesn't want to, but she has to.

"But why? I want you to stay." Derek's eyes are soft.

"I know, but I can't stay. I need to go to him." Stiles rushes out of the loft, leaving Derek heartbroken. The thought of Stiles feeling love for Drake...he wants to kill him. But the question is...**how do you kill an ancient vampire who is invincible?**

**(….)**

**The Stilinski Home**

Stiles sneaks through her bedroom window, which makes her laugh because she remembers how Scott and Derek would always do this. She can hear her dad's heartbeat. He's asleep. Stiles knows that she has to compel him soon, so he can forget about her. But Stiles can't help it. She misses her home, her dad, school and most of all...her friends. The only problem was the fact that she felt like a sidekick. She was never good enough. Scott got the bite and became popular while Stiles became second class. She was never attractive enough, not good enough for Lacrosse, not good enough for the pack. And that is what drives her hatred. It just adds more fuel to the fire.

Stiles jumps in the shower, running the water on hot. She cleans herself as she tries to think about Drake and not Derek. Though, she has come to a realization that she loves them both. The live for both men has twisted her mind. Derek is...Derek. He's an alpha and a powerful at that. He just can't express his feeling because of all that horrible shit that went down between him and Kate, including the alpha pack. Then there's Drake. Drake treats her right. He's not afraid to show his true feelings. He may be a vampire who will rip your spine out if you piss him off, but he's so sweet. Drake is rich and so damn fine like Derek. But money nor looks doesn't have to do with anything. Love is worth more than that. Stiles knows it is. She just hates herself because she doesn't want to string both men along. She's not that type of person. The choice just pains her, that's all.

Stiles gets dressed in her normal clothes before she became hot. Someone's outside her window. It's the Lamia, but they stay hidden. The Lamia smells her scent. But soon, it vanishes when Stiles senses the creature. Stiles retracts her fangs and growls at her window. She goes over and sees that nothing is there. She retracts her fangs into her gums and sits on her bed, gathering her clothes from last night. Then she remembers...

"Shit, my Lambo." Stiles leaves out the window, closing it before jumping down. Her cell phone buzzes. There's a text message from Derek.

**Sourwolf: **Issac dropped your car off at school. The keys are on the front left tire.

Stiles huffs because if Issac laid one scratch on her car, she will kill him. She begins to levitate and flies through the air until she finds the school. She lands somewhere no one can see her before walking. Stiles tries to keep her head down because everyone in town believes she's either dead or missing. The sound of all those heartbeats pounding with warm flesh blood coursing through their veins is making her hungry. Her gums are throbbing and her throat slowly restricts. Every human around the school smells so delicious, but Stiles knows she cannot do anything right now. She can make a blood bank run at the local hospital. She stops when she sees Scott standing against the car with her keys.

"Hello Scotty." Stiles rolls her eyes. She tries to snatch the keys away, but he doesn't let her. He's not happy. And Stiles can only guess why. "Give me my keys."

"You almost killed Allison and her dad." Scott growls.

"That bitch and her father almost killed Derek. Her dickass dad shot me in the head with a hallow point! It hurt. I returned the favor." Stiles smiles.

"Stiles...how did you so bitchy? You're just like Lydia."

"I'm hotter than Lydia, sweetheart. Now give me my keys." Her confidence is stronger than before.

"No." Scott puts the keys behind his back. "Not until you apologize to her." Scott says and Stiles is appalled. There's no way she's apologizing to that bitch. She's lucky Stiles didn't rip her fucking head off. Fucking hunters need to learn their place.

"Give...me...my...keys or I will give you a prostate exam with my teeth." Her eyes gleam violet. Her gums are pounding even more and it's beginning to get painful. "The last thing you want to do is piss me off when I'm hungry." Scott gulps, but he's standing his ground. Stiles reaches and touches the left side of his neck. "The jugular vein and the carotid artery are two of my favorites, but the..." She reaches down and runs her hand softly by his groin. Scott squints and holds back a whimper. Stiles leans in to lick the skin of his neck. Scott moans and looks around to see if anyone's looking.

"Stiles stop. Please." He pants as a small bead of sweat drips down his forehead. Stiles backs away with a big grin on her face, but this doesn't stop her from rubbing closer to his groin.

"The femoral artery is my most favorite. The blood flows more freely down there." Scott's eyes flash gold as he stares into her eyes. "You feel it don't you, Scott?" She hurries to grab the keys and push him away. "Don't mess with me ever again and tell your girlfriend that if she tries to threaten my life again, I will kill her. And I will make you watch." Scott looks to see Allison staring at them. Stiles hops into her car and drives off, revving the engine. Jackson and Issac sees this. They can sense the tension between Scott and Allison. Jackson raises an eyebrow.

"Since when did Stilinski become so hot?" He asks himself. Issac just shakes his head and rolls his eyes at him. Jackson goes back inside.

**A/N: I had to cut this chapter short. Sorry guys. Review and thank you for all your support. I love all you guys. Oh, and I'm sorry for all you Drake fans. He's my best creation. I know having Stiles sleep with Derek would piss you guys off. I'm not going to lie, I like Drake better too, but this is a Sterek fic. Tell me who do you think is better for Stiles. Vote now. Btw, today is my birthday, so I'm going to take a break. But it will not be a long one. Thank you and have a wonderful day ;) **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Stiles is in her room. Her dad has gone to work. Thank God he didn't see her. The sheriff is still broken up despite the fact that he has to work to pay off the bills. Stiles wants to plan everything just right before she leaves. She wants to gift her dad with enough money to pay off the mortgage and all his debt while compelling him to forget everything about her. Stiles even prepares to compel the entire town.

She still wants to explain to Derek how much she really loves him. A part of her deeply regrets sleeping with him while the other part of her doesn't. The sex was 'Oh my Gawd!' good. Just thinking about that night makes her horny, but she mustn't lose focus. Sex with Drake is also good. Both these guys are amazing in bed. But she's not that type of girl. She chooses Drake because he came into her life and opened his heart to her. He's not afraid of sharing his feelings. Though, Derek doesn't as well. He's just so fucking broody and a sourpuss.

Meanwhile, Stiles has been getting a weird feeling in her gut that danger is near. She can sense something is going on in Beacon Hills. She knows everything about that couple's murder. The thought makes her realize why the Argents attacked Derek and her. The Argents...What a fucked up family! Stiles never really hated Allison. She just blames Scott mostly because he's a douche and a horrible werewolf. She still can't believe Scott would try to force her to apologize after Allison almost killed Derek and her father planted a bullet in her skull. Stiles' phone goes off. It's Derek. She just sighs deeply and answer her phone. "D-Derek?" She stutters.

"Stiles, I need you to meet me at my loft. The pack is here. There's something wrong." Derek tells her.

"And what's wrong?" She asks carefully because if it's about the murders, the only theory in her mind for this meet is...they are going to antagonize and threaten her, believing that she's the killer.

"Just come to the loft." Derek growls in annoyance before hanging up. Stiles growls, rolling her eyes. She doesn't feel like driving, because why drive when you can run faster than a jet? She runs to the loft which only takes her at least five-ten minutes. The smell of Scott, Issac, and Jackson is almost repulsive. They smell like wet dog with a small hint of musk and fresh wheat. But Derek's scent is different than before. He smells more masculine and good. The smell turns Stiles' on, but she can't think of that. Derek and the others jump when she bursts into the loft without triggering the alarm. Her vampire speed still amazes them. They envy her for it. "What, boy band?" She almost growls. Derek growls at that and Stiles laughs almost maniacally at the punch line.

"Stiles, the jokes are getting old." Derek tells her.

"No, they're not." She keeps laughing. She soon stops. "What do you want?"

"Someone's killing people." Derek explains to her.

"And you guys think it's me?" Stiles raises an eyebrow.

"Ever since you came here, people have been dying." Jackson says.

"I haven't killed anyone. I have blood bags to keep me fed." Stiles says. "By the way, that reminds me. I do need to go on a hospital run. I am so hungry."

"If you're not the one who's killing people then who is?" Issac questions her.

"I don't know. Things have been so weird since I came back. But I'm getting a feeling that I'm being watched by either you or the Argents. But for some reason, it doesn't smell like you...the person watching over me. They smell like black smoke mixed with pine needles and none of you smell that way." Stiles tries to explain to them. "I smelled the same scent from outside my window. I promise that it's not me. I'm only in town to say goodbye to my dad and to make sure that he's well taken care of." Derek and the pack doesn't sense not one lie coming from her.

"So, that's why you came back." Scott realizes.

"Of course. I'm going to compel him to forget about me and right now, my head is not in the right state, especially because..."She stops while looking at Derek. He just sighs and looks at her with soft eyes. "I am just here for my dad, that's all. I am not in the mood for fighting, but if I have to, I will rip someone's brains out of their skull or give someone a lobotomy with my claws and fangs, I will."

"Okay, but we still need your help to stop whoever this person is." Scott says.

"I agree, but I don't have the time for it." Stiles admits.

"Stiles, please. You're a vampire now. You can help us." Scott pleads with her.

Stiles huffs out loud. "Fine. I'll help."

"Issac, Scott, Jackson, go tell Lydia and Danny to keep their distance, so they can be protected until we can find whoever is killing people. Stiles, I need to talk with you alone." Derek requests. Scott and the others begin to leave. Scott stops when he's facing Stiles.

"Stiles, I want to say that I am sorry for trying to make you apologize to Allison. Her and her dad attacked you, but all I ask is for you to not kill them. They can help us with this."

"I agree, but like I said: If they try to kill me again, I will make them suffer. I will not apologize for my actions. I just needed to put them in their place which I did. But I will apologize for what I did this morning. Touching you was...weird. You're like a brother to me and it was weird. I don't even want to think about it." Derek growls, catching their attention. Him and his wolf are not happy because their mate touched someone else. He snarls at Scott.

"Scott, I think you need to leave." He says and Scott leaves. Stiles just rolls her eyes and smile.

"I need to go home and on a hospital run. I'm seriously starving. I haven't eaten since..." She stops herself there because the memories of her night with Derek flashing in her mind. That night was so awesome, but she must think of Drake. She's heartbroken and guilty because of her betrayal. Drake has done a lot for you and she loves him and misses him dearly.

"Stiles stay here." Derek comes face to face with her.

"I-I-I can't." She stutters.

"Please. Just until you are ready to compel your dad and leave him...forever." His blue hazel eyes pleads with her. He offers her his wrist. "Since you're starving, you can feed on me."

"What?! No! I can't do that to you."

"Stiles! Just...please." They both pause for a beat. Stiles walks over to the bed and gets comfortable. Derek rolls his eyes in annoyance.

He goes over to her and decides to scoop her into his arms, so she can lay on him. And before she protest, that same warmth and peace comes over her. She tries to fight it, but she can't. The mating bond is too powerful. Soon, they are both comfortable as Stiles lays on his chest. Their breathing is even as they relax. Derek brings his wrist to her mouth. Stiles lays her eyes on the veins pumping deliciously underneath his flesh. She retracts her fangs and slowly bites through his wrist. Derek flinches from the pain, but doesn't make a sound. The wonderful, delicious blood floods it way through Stiles' mouth and her system. She closes her eyes then opens them again, revealing her violet blue eyes. Derek takes his wrist away as the wound heals. Stiles just pants and breathes heavily. Suddenly, she moves off and away from him at the bottom of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"It's nothing. I just need to take a shower." She zips through the loft and finds the bathroom. Stiles closes the bathroom door. Outside the bathroom, Derek heart is aching. He hopes he can make Stiles realize that she is his and that he loves her. That is the only thing on his mind.

Stiles turns on the hot water in the shower. She strips down until she's naked before stepping into the powerful stream of water. It feels good on her skin, especially due to her extreme cold body temperature. She grabs the shower gel while closing the shower curtain and begins to wash her body with it. All of a sudden, the bathroom door opens. Stiles stops as she smells Derek's scent.

"Derek?" She calls but there's no answer. Derek strips down until he's naked. He opens the curtains to see his mate all wet and soapy. Stiles is taken aback by the naked sight of him. "What are you doing?" Derek growls as he steps in to claim her lips. He closes the shower curtain as he kisses her hard. He pins her to the shower wall. Stiles tries to fight him, but her muscles betray her. She can't fight it anymore. Derek raises her legs to have them wrapped around him.

"I love you, Stiles. Always and forever."

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Stop fighting the bond." Derek growls in a low tone. "Please be mine forever. Don't leave me. I will always love you baby." Stiles shivers at the tone. It warms her heart. "I want to breed you. I want you to be mine. You are my queen." Derek aligns himself and plunges into Stiles' core. Stiles gasps loudly and moans, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. "I want to fill you up with my pups and start a family. I want us to be forever. But I can't do that if you don't forgive me."

"I-I do f-AAAH-forgive you." Stiles groans.

"I love you, Stiles Stilinski." Derek moans in a broken voice.

"I love you too, Derek Hale." Stiles finally says. "Oh God, make love to me please."

Derek does as he's told. He starts slamming his body into hers with more force. Stiles grips him tighter. The bliss is heaven as Derek drives his meat with more strength than ever before. He groans due to his mate's hard grip. His wolf wants to come out and play, but he's suppressing it. He's never had pussy this good. Kate and the other tramps he hooked up with doesn't come close to Stiles. Stiles is his and he sets out to make this pussy his and only is. Derek wants to ruin her for other men, including that vampire. Stiles cries out when he finds her G-spot. Her moans get louder as she cries.

"Fuck...your pussy is amazing." Derek sucks one on her nipples, biting, licking, and sucking with human teeth. "FUCK!" He roars as Stiles' walls clamps down on him, signaling her orgasm. But this isn't over. He wants to fuck her for hours until her body is too tired out.

"Oh my God, Derek! UNN! UGH!" Stiles buries her head into his shoulder. Derek turns off the water and moves out of the bathroom. Stiles finds herself on the bed as his weight presses against her. The feeling of his 110 body degree temperature fuses with her cold temperature. It feels amazing. The bed creeks as the headboard hits the wall, making paint chips fall. Derek just keeps pumping his hips into her small frame. Orgasm after orgasm, Stiles becomes boneless. But Derek holds back his orgasm.

"Oooh...OOOH...Der...Oh my God!"

"Fuck babe...Do I make you feel good?!" His voice is inhuman.

"YES...YES...My alpha! Oh God! You're gonna make me cum again!" Stiles says. Derek flips her over, so she's on her hands and knees. He slams into her, making her yelp as he slaps her ass. That's when the coil in Stiles stomach gets hotter. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...OH MY GOD, I'M CUMMING!" Stiles is literally dripping wet as her walls clenches again. But that doesn't make Derek stop. "Derek please! It's too much. It's too much!" Derek just keeps pumping his hips. He flips her over again, so she can lie on her back before slowly slipping his dick inside of her again.

"Baby, do you want my cum?" His voice is so seductive and deep.

"Yes! Please!" Stiles begs, losing her voice. Derek keeps pumping, going faster and harder. Stiles leans up to sink her fangs in his neck, drinking his blood. Derek groans as he begins to shoot as massive amount of his werewolf semen inside of her. It's a much bigger load than last time. Stiles pulls away with blood staining her lips. The blood trickles down her chin. Derek pulls out with his eyes closed. His body shudders. He looks to see himself still spilling over Stiles' shaven pussy. He groans at the beautiful sight as he uses his fingers to dip the semen into Stiles' entrance. She's leaking. Both bodies are hypersensitive as they cling to one another. Stiles kisses him, letting him taste his own blood.

"I love you, baby. Never forget that." Derek whispers in her ear. He moves so she's laying on top of him again. They are covered in hot, soaking sweat as they pass out. "You will always be my forever." Stiles smiles at that as she clings to him. "I promise that I will protect you." Derek's voice is weak as he rubs her left ass cheek. "Including our cubs." And they finally sleep as the comforter covers them.

**(….)**

**Hours Later: Night**

**The Woods**

Scott, Jackson, and Issac have been searching for the same scent that Stiles described. It's been hours on end. Derek and Stiles will be joining them soon. The boys have been searching everywhere, but they cannot find that scent. It's frustrating.

"We've been everywhere looking for the killer. It's a dead end." Jackson complains.

"We should call Derek and tell him." Issac says then gets an idea in his head. "What if Stiles is lying? I mean, ever since she came into town, people have been getting killed. She's a vampire for Christ sakes!" Scott just stares at him. He may have a point, but he knows Stiles wasn't lying when she told them everything back at the loft.

"I agree." A familiar voice says behind them. The boys turn around quickly to see Chris holding a gun at them with five other hunters. "She's a vampire. And we're going to kill her." Chris's voice is gruff. He pulls out a wooden stake that is incredibly sharp. "I'm going to drive this right through her heart."

"I see that you haven't learned your lesson." Scott says. BOOM! BOOM! Scott is shot in the lower abdomen and his right leg with aconite. He falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes, screaming out in pure agony as the wolfsbane travels through his system.

"I'm only going to say this once...where is Stiles?" Chris asks them a question. WHOOSH! The loud sound gets everyone's attention. That's when Jackson, Scott, and Issac smell Stiles' scent. Chris just grips his stake. WHOOSH! A hunter screams and cries out. Stiles has her fangs in the hunter's neck, draining him of his blood. The others look in shock due to her frightening vampire hybrid form. Stiles snaps the hunter's neck and lets his body drop. Blood is seeping heavily out of her mouth. Her face is covered in it. Her fangs are deadly sharp.

"Here I am. **I'm gonna rip your small intestine out of your mouth, and rip your large intestine out of your ass, and use them as a skipping rope**." Stiles smiles as blood pours out of her mouth.

Derek arrives in his alpha beta form. His blood red eyes gleam in the darkness. "Kill em, Stiles." He flashes his deadly werewolf fangs with a demonic snarl. He looks to Issac. "Get Scott out of here." Issac does what he's told. Jackson shifts into his beta form. Chris points his gun at Stiles and shoots...

**(….)**

**Mausoleum**

**Beacon Hills Cemetery**

A teenage boy with long dark hair and pale skin is lying unconscious on the cold hard floor. Blood trickles out of his head. He slowly awakens as the grogginess slowly dissipates. The teen boy grips his head in pain and flinches from the pain. He looks around. "What the hell?" His voice is broken. His sight is blurry, but slowly comes back to him. That's when he realizes the skulls and rotting bodies that are all around him. The teen boy gets up in fear. He wants to scream, but he can't. That's when a pair of red eyes gleam brightly in the darkness. A low demonic growl erupts as the eyes set it sights on the boy. The teen tries to open the mausoleum door, but he can't. He's trapped and now, he's about to die.

"Don't worry, my precious child." The unknown female voice says. It sounds motherly.

Outside, the groundskeeper of the graveyard is working to make sure that nothing has been disturbed. He's tired as he takes a break in front of the mausoleum with his flashlight. "AAAAHHHH!" A scream erupts loudly behind him. There's loud banging on the door along with the sound of horrible screams, pleads, and cries. "OH GOD! PLEASE NO! NO! PLEASE! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The teen boy cries out as the sound of bones ripping and flesh tearing becomes evident. The groundskeeper points his flashlight at the bottom of the door. Blood is running from under it. He runs in fear as a loud roar shakes the night along with a dark chuckle.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Tell me something. Should Stiles kill Chris or teach him another lesson? Oh, and I'm working on the sequel's storyline to this fic. I'm also working on my other Teen Wolf fic with my creature creation, the Werespiders. It didn't come out the way I wanted, so I'm rewriting it. I have so much to catch up on with my Twilight fic too. Most people complained that my Twilight character, Alexander, is unlikable because he feeds on human blood. HE'S A VAMPIRE PEOPLE! Btw, thank you all for your support and please, have a wonderful day :) **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

BOOM! The loud sound of a gunshot echoes throughout the woods, making every animal and critter scatter. Stiles is hit. The bullet has made impact three inches above her heart. Derek and Jackson's eyes widen as blood pours heavily from the wound. Stiles falls to her knees. The pain is unbearable. Chris smiles as he grips the stake harder. Before Stiles can attempt to take the bullet out of her new wound, Chris attacks. Derek and Jackson moves to take the other hunters out.

"I found your weakness. You feel that incredible sting? That's a wooden bullet with a silver core." He shoots her again after putting the stake down. The wooden bullet has left Stiles immobilized. She needs to get the bullet out because it's beginning to move closer to her heart. She gasps when she's hit three times in her chest. Her eyes widen. "It's such a shame." The other hunters are holding off Derek and Jackson well as reinforcements arrive. "I've never killed a vampire before. You're my first." Stiles falls back as blood gushes from her wounds. Chris approaches her with the stake.

"STILES!" Derek's voice roars as he tries to take the hunters down, but it's difficult due to their weapons. A hunter shoots him with a crossbow and he falls. Jackson is impaled with a silver sword as he tries to fight them off. Chris mounts Stiles with the stake aimed at her heart.

"Rest in peace, Stiles." Chris raises the stake and moves to stab her heart. Stiles puts her hand up, letting the stake impale her hand. She breaks the stake with ease as her other hand grabs Chris' arm. She twists his arms, making all the bones puncture their way out of his skin. Chris screams in terrible agony. The smell of fresh sweet blood fills Stiles' nose as she pushes Chris away. The other hunters focus on Stiles with their weapons drawn. Stiles rises, levitating back on her feet. It's horrifying as she forces the bullets out of her wound. They heal. Two of the hunters help Chris, who is crying out.

Derek can sense the darkness in his mate's heart. Stiles is pissed. There's red smoke fuming from her eyes. She's breathes heavily, growling nonstop. Chris stares at her. Derek and Jackson takes down two hunters. One runs away with her tail between her legs. Chris finally realizes that he should've taken his lesson wisely before messing with vampire. But it's too late.

"Chris." Stiles voice is not human. It even scares Derek, Jackson, and the other hunters. "You should've taken the lesson that I gave you to heart because now, you've just pissed me off beyond reason." She zips with her superhuman speed and begins killing the hunters, dodging bullets and sharp blades. Their blood begins to spray all over Derek, Jackson, and Chris. Chris hurries his way over to a tree and sits against it. He takes one look at his arm as the sound of pain filled screams plague the woods. His arm is destroyed. The bones have been broken to the extreme. It'll take him years to recover from this.

Chris' eyes widen when he looks up at Stiles. She's drenched in the hunters' blood. Her face has turned pale, her eyes are violet blue, her fangs have become sharper. It seems as if her vampire hybrid form just became scarier and much darker. Derek is afraid along with Jackson. The darkness in his mate's heart is almost too much to take. There's nothing human about Stiles anymore. She dashes to capture the female hunter, gathering the hunter in her arms and biting through her shoulder. The bite is so powerful; it breaks the hunter's shoulder bone and collarbone. The hunter screams out in horrible agony as she cries for Stiles to stop.

"Please don't! Stop! Please!" The hunter sobs, but Stiles doesn't stop. Stiles' hands travel to her throat and snaps all the bones in the hunter's neck. She's not herself right now. She's just pissed. Her humanity is lost. Stiles looks back to sense Derek and Jackson. She dashes back with the hunter's body and drops it onto the ground. Derek and Jackson are afraid. She's totally lost herself.

**(….)**

**Dr. Deaton's Place**

**Animal Clinic**

There's a bang at the door. "Were closed!" Deaton screams as he prepares to leave for home. But the banging doesn't stop. He goes over to see whose knocking and stops when he sees Issac holding Scott. Deaton immediately lets them in, helping Issac with Scott. "What happened?"

"It was Chris. He shot him, and he's after Stiles." Issac says and Deaton is shocked as they lay Scott on an examination table. Deaton goes over to one of his cabinets and pulls out a jar of wolfs bane herbs.

"Stiles is back in town?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you doc." Scott says with a weak voice. Deaton hurries to opens his shirt and cut open his pant leg to see the aconite poisoning traveling throughout his body faster than before. Scott coughs up black mucus with blood. He's all sweaty. The aconite is almost to his heart. It's a painful burning rush coursing through his veins.

"Issac hold him down." Issac does what he's told. Deaton lights a pile of wolfs bane herbs on fire with a lighter. The herbs sparkle before turning into ash. Deaton grabs them and places them into Scott's wound. Scott screams out in horrible pain as the wounds heal quickly.

Abruptly, the three cover their ears as a loud screech shatters all the glass within the clinic. The animals are going insane as the sound of never ending car alarms, chaos, and commotion come to their ears. The powerful roar stops. Deaton sits down. His ears are beginning to bleed along with the two teen wolves. But the wolves' busted ear drums are already healing, despite the disorientation. Issac goes over to check on the doctor as Deaton clutches his head.

"Doc, are you okay?" But the doc cannot hear anything as his nose begin to bleed. Scott is already up and coming over. But he stops in a screeching halt when he hears the most scariest and demonic voice that would give the entire town nightmares.

"**LET THIS TOWN RUN WITH BLOOD!" **

"Stiles!" Scott's eyes widen as he realizes. Both he and Issac can feel a cold chill, sensing the darkness that has been unleashed within Stiles. Deaton is in trouble along with several people.

**(….)**

**Beacon Hills Police Department**

The police station has gone crazy. Every single sheriff and/or cop is bleeding from their ears. The glass windows, windshields, coffee mugs, etc has all been shattered. It's just pure chaos. Someone's coming inside the police station. It's a beautiful woman in her mid 20s. She has long dark wavy hair that snakes down her hips, pale white skin, blue eyes, is around 5'6, and is wearing a white dress that is of ancient Greece style. The woman has been unharmed by the loud roar. Instead, a sinister smile plagues her face. She lays her eyes on Stiles' dad. Her eyes flash red. IT'S THE LAMIA!

"So yummy." The Lamia gives a dark chuckle with her seductive voice.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Paris, France**

**A/N: This will break your heart :(**

Drake is sitting alone in one of the room of a gargantuan mansion. He can sense that something is wrong...Stiles. The pull between him and his progeny is powerful. He can feel the darkness coursing through his love's veins. Drake has been trying to call her ever since, but she never answers her phone. He thinks that he should leave to Beacon Hills and see what's happening. But something else is on his mind as well. Earlier, Drake felt Stiles' peace and happiness. He could also feel...pleasure. Ridora comes inside to see her own son troubled with a bewildered look on his face.

"Hmm, what's troubling you?" Ridora asks.

"Nothing." He says. "I'm just worried."

"About Stiles?" Ridora can tell.

"Of course. I wish she was here with me." Drake admits. **He reveals a small box. He opens it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.** "She should've been here by now." He stands and faces his mother.

"Give her time. She needs to spend some time with her father."

"I know, but...I don't trust those wolves she talked about. What if they're trying to hurt her?"

"Stiles has your blood coursing through her veins. She's strong."

"I know, but a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, mother. I cannot lose her. It'll kill me." Drake nearly breaks down from the image of seeing Stiles dead because she was bitten. He's seen what a werewolf bite could do. Their venom will first attack the nervous system and eat away at all the organs and brain. Suddenly, the vampire will become rabid and will bleed out of every orifice in their body. It's the most painful death a vampire could ever suffer.

"I know you love her." Ridora caresses his cheek. "But you have to trust her. She will be here soon." She tries to tell him. Drake nods and gives his mother a hug. He just can't bear the thought of losing Stiles. She means so much to him. She's the only one who makes him feel at peace and...Human.

**(….)**

**Derek's Loft**

**Beacon Hills, CA**

Stiles is taking a nice hot shower. She's covered in so much blood. She's literally drenched and soaked from draining every hunter. Her eyes are still violet blue and her fangs are still deadly sharp. The darkness within her is slowly fading away. If it wasn't for that prick, Chris, it would've never happened. She left his ass in chains at the old Hale house. His arm is badly broken, but he deserved it.

Derek comes into the shower naked to help her. Stiles breathes deeply as he wraps his arms around her. The water is so relaxing. "You okay?" Derek breathes in her ear, making her tremble. He begins washing her entire body. Every touch sets Stiles' body on fire. She turns to him to see his red eyes and fangs. They kiss passionately and slowly. The way Stiles licks at his fangs just turns him on.

"I'm okay." Stiles whispers into the kiss.

"My soul mate." His wolf says in a deep voice. Stiles whimpers when she feels his erect dick sliding across her core. He lifts her and eases his way inside of her. Stiles moans loudly. "Breed." His moves his hips slowly, intending to make love to her. "I love you, my mate." They kiss as warmth travels through them. Derek moans, returning to his human form. He looks into Stiles eyes before diving in to take a nipple in his mouth. Stiles writhes in pleasure as she grips his hair. "I love you." He says. His mate wraps her arms around him, clutching his hair. The two are on their peaks.

"Oh Derek." She groans when he rams into her hard. "I'm gonna cum." And she does. That's when she feels his knot groaning inside of her. His balls slap her ass as he holds his position. Suddenly, a heated rush of his come blasts inside of her. Derek moans out loud and growls. The knot begins to grow down.

"Stay with me forever." Derek nibbles on her ear. Stiles doesn't know what to say. She begins to cry, feeling so wrong because of what she's doing to Drake. Her emotions are not on point right now. Derek doesn't know what he did. His mate zips out of the shower. Derek grabs a towel and goes after her. Stiles has gotten dressed in new clothes while using her vamp speed. She leaves the loft without say a word. She just feels so bad, right now. She feels horrible.

Stiles runs home. Her father's police cruiser is sitting in the driveway. She rushes inside the house, smelling her father's scent and hearing his heartbeat. "Dad?! Dad!" But there's no answer. There's another scent. It's smells satanic and like...death. The scent has a hint of smokiness to it. The Lamia steps out in the darkness of the house. The lamia's eyes red. Her face has morphed into a demonic form with claws and teeth longer and sharper. Stiles retracts her fangs as her eyes gleam blue.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stiles questions the Lamia. The estranged Lamia laugh. Her voice is not normal. It's deep and terrifying. It's pure even and satanic.

"Hello, my young one. I'm so glad to see you've joined the party."

"I'm only going to ask you once. Where is my dad?" Stiles snarls. The Lamia doesn't answer. Stiles dashes after the demonic creature and attacks. The creature tosses her through a wall. Stiles is angry as she grips the Lamia's throat and slams her into the wall. The wall cracks on impact. "I'm not going to ask again." She digs her sharp claws into the creature's through. The Lamia laughs.

"If you want to see your father ever again, you will not harm me."

"Tell me where he is." Stiles grips tighter and the Lamia keeps laughing.

"Mmm, I can sense all that blood coursing through your veins. It is you that I desire. Your heart is so pure and has the blood of the vampire elders coursing through it...along with an amazing spark. That is why you are as powerful as you are, Stiles. It is you who will make me stronger!" The Lamia places her hand in Stiles' hand and grips it tightly. Stiles backs away when she feels intense heat that sizzles her skin. She backs away trying to take in what the whore creature just said. "I can sense the spark. Sparks are extremely hard to come by." The Lamia returns to her beautiful form. "I haven't had someone like you in centuries." Her voice sounds lovely.

"Spark?" Stiles is confused, thinking about the time when Deaton said she was a spark.

"Sparks are descended from powerful witches. They have such potent power that is so unimaginable. I didn't smell it on your father which means that your birth mother should've been a witch. Oh, I know everything. I've been watching you ever since I saw you in Chicago, the night when that handsome fellow killed that boy just to save you." Stiles can remember that night. "The moment you became a vampire, I just couldn't resist. I knew that I couldn't attack you because of those elders and other vampires. I swear that species is the biggest pain in my ass along with those dogs you call friends."

"Shut up." Stiles tells her.

"There's one more thing, love. Despite the fact that you are a vampire and vampires cannot breed because they are undead, you are still a spark. Sparks are a rare find these days. And even though they can be...changed, they are still able to breed." The Lamia says and Stiles looks at her. "Yes. They can give birth to a new generation...a much more powerful generation. I knew that your boyfriend could sense it. Drake is it? That is another reason why he fell in love with you. You can give him an heir."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Stiles roars, but this time it's beast-like.

"My dear, I will not harm your friends. But I will give you this: Meet me in the cemetery in 24 hours and prepare to give me your heart in exchanged for your father. And bring your friends. It's been awhile since I've participated in battle. I want to have some fun. By the way, I have the hunter who you ran into. He's going to make a yummy meal. Your father will not be harmed, but if you do not will yourself to me, I will end him and all your little friends too...and everyone they love." The Lamia transforms into a shadow as they begin to disappear. Her red eyes show as she chuckles then leaves. Stiles drops to her knees in tears. Her anger is like never ending fire.

"Dad...father." She begins to sob. Stiles has no choice now, but to do everything to save her father. And if she has to die for him, she will. She just doesn't know how to put with this bullshit any longer.

**(….)**

**The Hale House**

The Lamia appears through the shadows of darkness. Chained up is Chris and John. Chris is still bleeding through his broken arm. He's losing too much blood. Both he and John are badly bruised and injured. The Lamia smiles at them. She stalks over to Chris, who appears to be in shock. She looks down at the pool of blood as his arm bleeds.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a waste." She takes Chris' arm. He cries out in pain as the creature snaps his arms back place in the most painful way. The Lamia just smiles and enjoys his cries. She leans forward and laps at the blood. The pain fades away as the demon leans back and watches as his arm heals. Chris looks to see it for himself. John is barely conscious to see. It's too dark.

"Thank you." Chris tells the demon.

"Don't thank me." The Lamia knocks him out with a vicious punch. "Let the fun begin." She wraps the chain around Chris' neck and drags him out of the house along with John with superhuman strength.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Stiles is stepping up to the Argent residence. She has called everyone to let them know about what's going on. Even though Derek is completely confused about what happened earlier, he is still willing to help. The pack is meeting at Deaton's place tonight. But there is one more stop that Stiles needs to make. The Lamia has Allison's father and she must help to save him and her dad. Stiles knocks on the door and waits for a brief moment. Allison opens the door and her eyes widen in fear. Stiles squints her eyes at her with a blank expression. Allison tries to close the door, but Stilinski stops her.

"I am not here to kill you." Stiles immediately says. Allison runs while she steps inside the house. Her eyebrows are raised when Allison comes back into the living room with her crossbow. Stiles notices that the arrows are wooden and aimed right at her heart. "I am not here to kill you."

"Oh yeah?" Allison says with a shake voice. "Where's my dad?"

"Let's just say he pissed me off, I shattered the bones in his right arm, I chained him inside the old Hale house, I went back to Derek's loft, had some amazing and bloody sex, cried because I realized that I was such an evil whore because I am still in love with my vampire boyfriend named Drake, and I..." Stiles realizes that she just said way too much. Allison just stares at her before shooting an arrow towards her heart. The arrow is easily caught by Stiles. She sighs. "There's a Lamia in town. It's the one who is killing all these people. If you want to save your dad, you have to come with me. The pack is meeting up at Dr. Deaton's animal clinic to discuss a plan. I need you to be a part of it."

"Lamia?" Allison is confused.

"I need you to come with me." Stiles says, but Allison isn't too sure about this.

**(….)**

**Dr. Deaton's Place**

**Animal Clinic**

Derek, Jackson, Scott, Issac, Erica, Boyd, and Dr. Deaton are all researching the book of beasts and the internet about the Lamia. They are also trying to come up with a plan to take down the creature. Stiles and Allison arrives through the backdoor. The wolves sniffs the air when they smell a delicious and overwhelming scent of pheromones...and it's coming from Stiles. Derek doesn't know why his mate smells so damn yummy. Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Issac try to ignore it. Scott goes over to Allison and gives her a hug. Stiles just rolls her eyes because it's so typical that he would show affection to the same chick, who has tried to kill everyone. Stiles tries not to look at Derek.

"Stiles why do you smell so good?" Jackson asks her, which confuses Deaton, Danny, and Lydia.

"What do you mean?" Stiles sighs with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. You just...you smell delectable." Jackson licks his lips confidently, which earns him a warning growl from Derek. Stiles sees Erica and Boyd and wonders where they've been. Boyd and Erica have been visiting his dad's cabin in Colorado, where they had a little fun. It was relaxing that they could get away since there wasn't any trouble within in the past year or so. Although, they did help in trying to find Stiles before they left. They tried to see if the pack wanted to come with them, but they refused. It was such a hard time on everyone when Stiles was gone. The cabin was left to Boyd after his father died of cancer, four years ago. He doesn't have much family left except the pack.

"I see that you two are back." Stiles says.

"Stiles, you look...uh different." Erica says nervously and Stiles retracts her fangs. Boyd and Erica jump at the sight as Stiles' eyes gleam violet blue. Stiles returns to normal, retracting her fangs back into her gums and changing her eyes back to her chocolate amber hue. "Stiles, I just want to..."

"Don't apologize. It was the past." Stiles cuts her off. "We have other things to worry about."

The entire group does research about the Lamia. Everything that Stiles described to them about the creature points to the Lamia because all her victims have been young and their hearts were missing from their bodies along with shredded skin and flesh. In the Greek myth, the Lamia was once a beautiful Libyan queen, who was also the mistress of Zeus. Zeus' wife, Hera, grew jealous of Lamia and murdered Lamia's children before cursing her to become a monster forever. The Lamia began to crave the flesh & blood of children and the hearts of purebloods. This demon has superior strength and speed, heightened senses, regenerative abilities, fangs, and long claws. Even though she became a horrific demon, Lamia desired to have children of her own. It saddened her that Hera took away her children in cold blood. Deep down inside, Lamia wants to lift her curse to become normal again.

Stiles realizes something. She remembers what the demon explained to her. Sparks are unique and special. And even though they can be **changed**, they are still able to breed children. That's when Stiles realizes why the Lamia needs her heart. Lamia has said it herself that she hasn't had a spark in centuries. **What if the spark wasn't powerful enough to give her what she wanted? What if that spark needed to be changed and needed to become stronger and better through mutation?**

Stiles decides to research the power of sparks on Bing. Supposedly, sparks are noted to have powerful mystical abilities within themselves. They descend from practitioners of magic and are connected with the nature of the world. Despite that they are descended from witches and have a natural potency of the mystical elements, most sparks do not succumb to their abilities due to their human side. And despite that many sparks are male; they are shown to have the power to bear children the same as females through homosexuality. The Halflings are incredibly strong, especially before they learn of their capabilities. Magic comes natural to them. They are an incredibly beautiful species.

However, sparks can be transformed into other species as well without the possibility of losing their light, including the species of the undead such as, Vampires. The mutation of becoming another supernatural creature doesn't have much affect on sparks. Although, this is proven to be incredibly rare because the bloodline of this half breed are extremely difficult to find. This is because most witches tend to hide them away from other supernatural due to their lineage of power. And even if they are transformed into an undead species, the sparks are still able to bear children while others cannot. Their powers are magnified to an overwhelming level through the mutation, making them faster and stronger.

Stiles' eyes widen because everything that the Lamia said was true. The other sees her expression and is worried. Her lips tremble as she puts the pieces together. "The Lamia had this entire thing planned from the beginning. When I ran away and met Drake...No...She figured it out. She wanted me to become a vampire because she knew that in order to get what she wanted, the spark had to become more powerful." This is so confusing. Derek speaks up when silence reigns over.

"Stiles?" He says her name, but is cut off by her.

"She told me that sparks are descended from powerful witches. My mother...She...The Lamia said that my birth mother could've been a witch, which is why I was born a spark. Sparks are powerful and unique. They are connected to nature. And when they're changed into something, they become stronger than ever...Possibly more powerful than a witch. They stand out from the rest because they are special." Stiles is afraid. "The myth says that Hera murdered the demon's children, right? I guess that's what the Lamia wants with me." The others wonder what she's talking about.

"Stiles, what are you trying to say?" Scott questions her on the subject.

"The Lamia wants a child, but she cannot do that unless...she devours Stiles heart, which will also make her more powerful. It will make her complete. The Lamia could break the curse that was placed upon her if she gets Stiles' heart." Deaton speaks up. Everyone stares at him. "Your mother warned me about this. She wanted to protect you from this burden." Stiles looks at him.

"My mother?" Stiles puts the pieces together. "You knew that my mother was a witch?!" She says almost too loudly. Deaton nods, telling the truth.

"She never wanted this for you. You mom wanted you to have a normal life."

Stiles zips with blinding speed, snatching Deaton by the throat and lifting him in the air with one hand. She retracts her fangs while her eyes gleam that frightening hue. Deaton gasps. His heartbeat picks up, pumping fresh warm blood into his veins. Stiles is PISSED. THE. FUCK. OFF! "You knew everything about her and you didn't tell me!" Deaton tries to say something, but he can't. Derek moves to stop Stiles. He rams her into the wall, letting Deaton drop to the floor. Stiles tries to push him away, but he's so damn strong. "Get off me." She snarls.

"Calm down, Stiles. The last thing we need is to start fighting each other." Derek says.

"I said let. me. go." A deep growl rumbles in her chest. Derek lets her go and she calms herself. Deaton is back on his feet. He clutches his throat while breathing calmly. "We need to get my father back. I'm not planning on giving my cold-hearted bitch my heart. The moment when my father is safe, I will compel him then leave town. I'm so sick of this dumbass place. It's brought me nothing but pain and heartache." Stiles leaves the clinic. Derek is hurt along with the wolves. They don't want to lose Stiles, especially Derek. Derek doesn't want to lose his mate.

**(….)**

**Later**

**The Cemetery**

The cemetery is empty with silence and darkness. Lamia is standing in the woods near the cemetery. Her face is covered with blood from feeding on Chris, who is inside the mausoleum along with John. She sniffs to smell Stiles' scent. She knows the vampire is waiting to strike, but Stiles has something else in mind. The demon turns around to find Stiles standing closely behind. Stiles has transformed into her vampire hybrid form. The Lamia smiles seductively.

"I see you've made it." She chuckles darkly.

"I'm going to mutilate you." Stiles snaps her fangs. She punches the Lamia with as much force as possible. The Lamia's body hits a tree with brutal force. Blood falls from her mouth as she glances at Stiles with an angry expression. The demon licks her bloody lips.

"I've waited centuries for this." She says before ramming Stiles into a tree with one hand. The demon places her right hand on Stiles' chest, where her heart lies, and begins clawing through the skin and flesh. Stiles grabs her right hand and breaks it with a sickening crack. Lamia screams because the hand broke to the point that the skin broken. Stiles tosses her into another tree with her vamp speed and strength. The Lamia breathes heavily then laughs hysterically. "I wish your mother was here." Stiles snarls. "That way she could watch as I kill you. It was so fun killing her." Stiles is stunned.

"You killed my mother?" She is raging right now.

The Lamia suddenly gets a hold of her from behind with amazing speed. She twists Stiles' arm and twist it hard enough to break every single bone; sending a wave of severe pain that makes Stiles cry out. "I did and it was fantastic." Stiles has tears in her eyes. "You are the one that I've been searching for all those years. I got the drop on her, but I wasn't able to touch you because she placed a protection spell on you and your father. But the moment you became a vampire...that spell broke, which means that I (CRACK!) can (She pulls Stiles hair hard) touch (A hard knee to Stiles' back) you."

The demon uses her superior strength to snap Stiles' spine, paralyzing her. Stiles gasp from the stabbing pain that jolts through her entire body. Her body falls on the ground limp when the demon lets her go. The Lamia kicks Stiles, turning her over and straddling her. She brings her claws to her chest.

"Goodbye Stiles. Say hello to mommy for me." BOOM! The alpha form of Derek rams into Lamia's body. She counters and lifts herself up. The battle cry of the entire pack roars through the night. Issac, Scott, Derek, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica surrounds the creature. Stiles snaps her spine back in place as her injuries heal. She tries to say something, but the wolves are fighting the demon. Lamia is able to counter and predict all their moves. She's an expert in combat from participating in many famous battles. Just when the fight is lost, Allison aims and shoots an arrow at the creature. The Lamia turns around and catches the arrow. She smiles, but is stunned when the arrowhead explodes with blinding light. Stiles tackles the bitch down and holds her there.

"Allison, help the others save your dad and mine. I have a bone to pick with this bitch." Stiles claws at the Lamia viciously. The demon creature grabs her throat and throws her. Stiles maneuvers herself back onto one knee. The wolves doesn't think it's a good idea. She looks at Derek. "She murdered my mother. This is between me and her." Derek understands, though he doesn't want his mate to be harmed. He leaves to go track down Chris and John. Allison goes with them, but not before throwing Stiles a Japanese Kunai. Stiles goes head to head with the Lamia with everything she's got. She's not as experienced as the Lamia when it comes to fighting. She barely manages.

Derek, Scott, Issac, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd sniffs out John and Chris. It leads them to a mausoleum, where there's also a rotting smell of flesh and corpse. The only problem is that there's a line of wolfsbane that blocks the wolves from gaining access. Allison tries to break the line, but she cannot. She then tries to open the door, but it won't budge. On the other side of the door, a large chain and padlock seals it. Chris and John are unconscious. Chris is bleeding heavily out on the cold concrete floor. John begins to wake up when he smells a horrible smell.

Back at the fight, Stiles is losing. The Lamia is able to steal the Kunai and throw it away before giving Stiles the nastiest uppercut in the history of time. The brutal punch breaks Stiles' jaw and has some of her teeth falling out. It's going to take hours to grow them back. The Lamia then grabs a wide stick and gives it a strong swipe with her claws. She then stakes Stiles deep in her chest, missing her heart only by a couple of inches. She wants to avoid the heart as much as possible. But first, the Lamia wants to have some fun. Stiles grabs the stake, but she cannot remove it.

Erica gasps from behind the wolves. They all turn around to see that the Lamia has ripped her heart out through her back. They are all worried and scared. Boyd screams, but is frozen as he watches his girlfriend's body falls to the ground. The demon holds up her bloody heart in her bloody hand before stabbing it with her sharp fangs. She then crushes the heart to dust. The wolves charge, but are easily defeated by the counter defense of the creature. Allison throws a small blade at her. The blade hits her in the eyes. The Lamia is angry when that happens.

In the woods, Stiles is finally able to remove the stake. Though, her wound is not healing due to the wooden object. She runs with her vamp speed. She attacks the Lamia before the demon can kill Allison, grabbing a shovel and smacking her in the face with it. DING! Stiles drops the shovel as the demon stumbles from the excruciating pain. Stiles charges, but stops when the Lamia suddenly turns around with unnatural speed. The Lamia plunges her hand deep into the chest of Stiles, gripping her heart.

"Enough playtime. You're mine." The Lamia chuckles darkly. Stiles gasps. Her eyes widen as she grips the creature's wrist, doing her best to keep her heart from getting ripped out. "Enjoy your time in hell with your mommy." That's the last straw. Allison has enough time to shoot an arrow into the Lamia's back. The demon roars out in agony. Derek awakens after being slammed into a tombstone, to see his mate rip off the demon's arm. Blood splatters everywhere as the Lamia screams out with a shrill cry.

"My turn." Stiles cuts off the creature's forehead with her claws. The Lamia falls to the ground, making her brains flop onto the ground and the arrow piercing through her heart and chest. That is sickening, especially because the creature's brains is leaking out of her head. Stiles roars to the heaven as the mountain ash line goes away. Derek and the other stand to look at Stiles standing over the Lamia's body. The hand in the demon's forehead is still moving, but the demon is dead. Derek has never been more proud of his mate. She's the perfect alpha's mate. But at the moment, he's more worried about Erica, who is now dead. Boyd cries silently over her body with a broken heart.

Stiles stops roaring and goes over to open the door, thus breaking the chain and padlock with ease. She rushes inside along with Allison and the others. Stiles returns back to normal as releases the chain around her dad. John awakens, but it's too dark. "Dad, look at me." Tears fall from her eyes as she embraces him. John is so confused.

"Stiles? Is that you?" John embraces his daughter. Derek watches while Scott and Issac helps Chris.

"I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." Stiles cries and sobs into her dad's shoulder. She feels so guilty because he went through this shit because of her. She should've left town when she had the chance, but there was too much going on and distracting her from leaving. "We're going home, dad. I love you."

"I love you too." John cries, finally being able to hold his daughter. He just can't hold it. He doesn't want his daughter to leave him ever again, but she has to. Derek's eyes mist with tears as he reflects back on the past when Stiles was a human. If he hadn't done what he did, she wouldn't have to leave. She would still be human. She would still be going to school and hanging out with her friends. Deep down inside, he knows it's all his fault. It's all his fault.

**A/N: The story is almost over. I have at least two-three chapters left. _Reviews are always appreciated, so please review this chapter_. I'm so afraid that I failed this chapter, so please tell me what you think about it. I'm working on the sequel, but it won't be published for three weeks because I have to make sure the plot is well sound. I'm also rewriting my Everlasting plot, calling it Blood of the Immortals. Have a wonderful day and happy reading :) **

**Btw, LMFAO! I'm so happy that people loved the Scott and Stiles bit in the other chapter. Scott, Drake, Derek, and Stiles? That would be one hell of a LOVE SQUARE!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**A/N: This fic is almost over and this chapter will be one of the last chapters. Thank you guys again and please review. I'm afraid that I'm failing the ending, but I am doing my best. I'll probably come back and fix my mistakes. I'm sorry if the story is a little off the edge. **

It's all over. The Lamia is dead, Stiles' dad is safe, Allison's dad is safe, and everyone is so happy that they don't have to worry about this for the time being. Stiles is ready to leave as she heals her father with her blood, including Chris. She brings her dad home with the intention of not explaining what she is despite how much he deserves to hear the truth. Derek didn't bother to follow her. Erica is now dead and he just wants to be with his pack for the time being. Stiles helps her dad into bed.

"Stiles, what is going on?" John questions because everything is so strange to him now. His injuries have healed. He's still confused because he was kidnapped from the police station and was chained. Everything is just so...weird and _'What the hell?' _John says in his head.

"Dad, you need to rest." Stiles tucks him in and gives him a kiss on the cheek before staring into his eyes. Her compulsion is becoming so powerful and useful. "Go to bed and sleep. Forget everything you saw moments ago. You were never kidnapped. You didn't see anything. You just became tired and decided to take the night off work. Now sleep." John nods his head and closes his eyes. Stiles hears his heartbeat and calm breathing as he sleeps. She leaves, closing the door.

Stiles enters her bedroom as she checks her phone to see all of Drake's texts. He misses her so much and she misses him, but she just feels so...dirty and worthless. She feels broken as she reflects on everything from Derek and Drake's love for her, her dad being in danger along with her friends, and the fact that her mother was really a witch. She feels as if she doesn't deserve everything she's gotten. This all too much to take in. Tears falls from Stiles' eyes. She begins sobbing, covering her face. She knows she has to leave. But does she really want to leave her home? All her memories are here. This was her birthplace. This is the place where she went to school, made friends, lived in peace and happiness with her mom and dad. That was until Scott got bitten and everything went to hell.

"Oh my God." Stiles cries her hear out. Her voice is breaking. She looks up to the ceiling. She doesn't know why her mother didn't tell her anything about her secret. Stiles doesn't blame her mother for anything, but she could've been warned. The truth should've been given to her. Stiles life is becoming a mess. She's a vampire, who's going to outlive her loved ones and will probably be banished by Drake when he finds out about her betrayal. This is all her fault. This is all her fault.

**(….)**

**Morning**

**Stiles' Bedroom**

Stiles has everything packed up. She's made sure to take a shower and brush her teeth. She's ready to leave this town. She has made sure everything has been taken care of. Every picture that has dad has of her is gone, including her birth certificate. Her tears are all dried out and she's done with crying. Stiles decided that she should just leave forever because she's immortal. It's too late to turn back now. This town will soon fade, but she will forever be eternal. She just doesn't know how to tell Drake about what she did. The confession about sleeping with Derek will break his heart. The thought of it makes her stomach ache. The stinging pain in her gut has been bothering her for some time now.

Stiles goes into her dad's room to see that he's not there. She can already hear him cooking breakfast downstairs in the kitchen. She drops the large black duffle bag in her hand near his bed. Stiles tries to breathe because she knows she has to compel him. She wants to make sure that he forgets about her and just move on to find the happiness he deserves. She holds her other duffle bag in her hand while reminding herself to go on another hospital run.

"Dad?" She goes downstairs to see him drinking coffee while eating toast, bacon, and eggs. He's also reading the daily newspaper. Stiles rolls her eyes because her dad will not follow the doctor's directions about eating pork. John sees her and is shocked by the very sight of her.

"Stiles?" John says. Stiles drops her other bag and goes over to sit. Before he can say another word, she puts a finger over his mouth while staring into her eyes. She pulls his mind into hers for the final time. Total silence reigns over the kitchen.

"Don't speak." John's expression is blank as his daughter speaks. "Dad, I understand that you've been through so much. I know that you care about me as much as I care about you. You are the perfect dad. I am so grateful that God gave me you. I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me." Stiles begins to cry because this is so hard to do. "I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and life. I promise to cherish every moment that I had with you and mom. But now it's time for me to leave." She takes a breath and tries to get a hold of herself.

"S-S-Stiles?" John stutters, but is still under compulsion.

"Dad, please. Do not talk." Stiles says. "You will...forget everything about me. You will find someone who will make you happy and they will be the luckiest person in the world, because you're such a wonderful man. You will have a family and get married. You will grow old and watch your grandchildren grow. You will live in peace." She cries and bites her wrist to pour her blood into his coffee mug, so she can make sure that he's as healthy as a horse by the time she leaves. She really wants her father to live a happy life. "I am so proud of you dad. So please, just live on for me." Stiles leans over to give her dad one last kiss and hug. The tears doesn't stop coming. "When I leave...your new life begins." She says and gets out of the chair.

John doesn't snap out of the compulsion until Stiles leaves out of the house. Stiles gets in her car and pulls off, but not before taking one look at her house. She's going to miss her home. She puts the car in gear and drives away. John snaps out of it. He stares at the floor, not remembering anything. **Stiles' mother is standing behind him with a saddened expression**. Jasmine approaches him from behind. She knows he cannot notice her presence as she watches him drink the coffee with Stiles blood. John just goes about as if nothing is wrong. The compulsion worked.

"I should've told you the truth." Jasmine has tears in her eyes.

**(….)**

**An Empty Road**

Stiles is driving down the road that is surrounded by the woods. She knows something is up because she can smell Derek's scent. _"What the hell?!' _She yells in her head while looking to her right to see him running full speed in the same direction as her. Stiles stops to confront him. She understands that she's his mate, but she has to end it. She loves Drake. The romance between her Derek is strangely good because of the mating bond, but she believes that the only way to break it is by leaving forever. Derek stops as she parks her car on the side of the road and climbs out. She approaches him with her vampire speed. He doesn't flinch by the sight of her velocity.

"Derek shouldn't you be with your pack?" Stiles asks him.

"Stiles I don't want you to leave." Derek admits to her.

"I have to. I can't stay. I'm sorry." Stiles replies. "This is the only way everyone can forget about me. It will be better this way, Derek. You need to understand that. With me here, it'll only put everyone in more danger. I need to leave." Derek wraps his arms around her before she can react. Stiles gasps from the warm feeling of his body pressed against hers. Their lips are close. "We can't be together."

"Stiles please. Just listen. We can be together." Derek gets down on one knee in front of her and reaches into his pocket. This confuses Stiles. Her eyes widen and her body freezes when he reveals a small black box. Derek opens the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring. It's so dazzling and gorgeous. This ring was Derek's mother before she died in the fire. **"Genim Stiles Stilinski, I will always love you and cherish you forever and always. You are the light to my world and I was wondering if you can make me the happiest wolf in the world?"**

Stiles is literally frozen as Derek presents the ring to her. It seems like time just stopped. Suddenly, she feels something jolting throughout her entire body. An image of Drake flashes in her mind as his voice rings in her head: _"Stiles come back to me." _WHOOSH! Stiles rushes back to her car and drives off, leaving Derek is a state of confusing shock. His heart begins to ache because he didn't get an answer. He begins to feel the pain of rejection and whimpers. Derek heard her say Drake's name as she left. Stiles can hear the excruciating sound of tears falling and whimpers. This is so heartbreaking. She cannot love him, but she also cannot ignore the ache in her heart.

"Stiles?" Derek is hurt. "..._**My pups**_."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty:**

Instead of heading to Paris, Stiles heads to the penthouse in Chicago. She's been feeling strange and so guilty that she doesn't know how to face Drake. She's betrayed him in so many ways all because of that damn mating bond with Derek. She arrives with her bags and texts Drake that she's at the penthouse. Stiles doesn't know if she could approach him because of what she done. Her love for both Drake and Derek is so strong now. The mating bond is powerful, which is why it feels as if a part of her soul had just died. She doesn't want to string both men along. Her emotions are getting the best of her. She feels like dirt because Drake gave her everything and she cheated on him.

"Oh God." Stiles rushes towards the bathroom and vomits in the toilet. There's a sharp pain in her stomach as if something is moving inside of her. That's when she concentrates. _Thump thump thump thump_. Her eyes widen when she hears a tiny fast heartbeat coming from her stomach. "No, I can't be." Suddenly, she stays quiet because she can hear footsteps. Stiles sniffs the air. This scent doesn't belong to none of the Dagans. She recognizes the smell...it's Talbot's!

"Come on out, little girl." Talbot calls her out. Stiles can't move. She's too weak. Talbot opens the door to the bathroom. He smiles down at her. "Aw, you're sick. Too bad."

"What the hell are you doing here?" But before Stiles gets an answer, Talbot knocks her out with a vicious kick to the head.

**(….)**

**Warehouse**

**Unknown Location**

Stiles awakens slowly to find herself in darkness. Her head is pounding from that kick as blood drips from a nasty gash. She hasn't fed yet. Everything is so dark, but thanks to Stiles nocturnal vision, she can see everything clearly. She's lifted several inches with bear traps and chains digging into the flesh of both her wrists. Stiles screams when she realizes the agonizing pain. Talbot sits in a chair in front of her with a glass of fine brandy. The sadistic bastard laughs at her pain. Talbot's girlfriend stands by him. She's been wanting revenge ever since the newborn overpowered her.

"Had a good nap?" Talbot chuckles. "I have to hand it to you. You impressed me. I thought that Lamia would've killed you. However, I do detect the stench of werewolves on you." He squints his eyes. "You just draw everyone to you, huh? Werewolves, vampires, witches, and demons. You're just a mess."

"Please. Why are you doing this?" Stiles sobs while trying to pry her wrists out of the traps, but it's only making it worse as they dig deeper into the flesh, shredding the skin like confetti.

"Oh Stiles. You're only making it worse, love. Lamia and I knew each other for centuries. She's been searching for you for thousands of years. It seems that she's failed. You've kill her. Am I right?" Talbot quirks an eyebrow. "Such a shame, really. I guess it's up to me then. Stiles you are more powerful than anything in this world. You alone have great power hidden within you. I can smell it growing inside you." Talbot nods his head with a wicked smile on his face. "I can also hear something growing inside of you as well. Let me guess, you had some hot werewolf sex with an alpha. I can smell him all over you. I wonder what Drake is going to think when he finds out. He has a very bad temper." On cue, someone's phone goes off with a loud buzz. It's Stiles' phone and Talbot has it. He looks at the screen to see that it's Drake calling. "Speak of the devil. It's your so called boyfriend, who you cheated on."

"Fuck you, bitch!" Stiles snarls, retracting her fangs. Talbot's girlfriend comes over, revealing a butcher knife. She smiles as she watches tears fall down Stiles' eyes.

"Stiles, it's me. Where the hell are you?" Drake says over the line.

"Hello Drake, my dear old friend." Talbot greets him. "I'm sorry, but Stiles is...indisposed at the moment. Her and I are having a really good time." Talbot's girlfriend brings the knife to Stiles' chests and cuts a straight line down. The wound burns as smoke sizzles from it. It's been laced with an unknown substance. Stiles screams from the burning pain.

"TALBOT YOU VAMPIRIC ASSHOLE! Leave her alone!" Drake roars in anger.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm having way too much fun." Talbot laughs as his girlfriend keeps slicing away at Stiles. Her cuts are unable to heal. "Let's have more fun, shall we? How about I tell Stiles here the truth about you only wanting her for her spark, so she can give you the perfect child?"

"I already knew that. The Lamia told me."

"I'm not with her because of the spark, you fucking imbecile. I love Stiles. And if you or your cheap slut of girlfriend, who was too busy deep throating my cock centuries ago by the way, don't let Stiles go, I am going to rip you both inside and out!" Drake threatens and Talbot is not smiling anymore. He reveals a stake that is beautifully carved and incredibly sharp. "Let her go now."

"I don't think so." Talbot says. "If you want her to live, come to me." He hangs up and tosses the phone away. The phone breaks. Stiles is scared. She's hyperventilating. Talbot approaches her with the stake. He laughs at her fear. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

"If you're thinking about killing Drake, you can't. He's an ancient vampire." Stiles says.

"So am I. His family may be the first vampires, but it doesn't make them invincible. This stake here is comes from the tree of knowledge of good and evil. The same tree that Adam and Eve ate from in the bible. I was able to find it over 4000 years ago in Africa. The essence of this tree was used during Ridora's vampire spell and it is their greatest weakness." Stiles stares at the stake. "I am going to kill Drake and his entire family. But first, I need your power. Irina, my dear." Irina looks at him. "Lower her down." Irina does as she is told.

"I am going to kill you." Stiles snarls.

"Ooh, spicy." Talbot sniffs her neck from behind, retracting her fangs. Stiles kicks her legs, but as she yanks her wrists down, she wails from the horrible pain. Talbot takes his chance to bite down on her neck, making her scream even louder as blood spills down her shoulder. Talbot can feel the power surging through him. It's overwhelming. His muscles are on fire as he becomes more powerful.

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been suffering from major writer's block and I'm still getting over it. My new rewrite of Teen Wolf: The Everlasting is up. It's called Blood of the Immortals. I'm creating a poll at the moment to see which storyline everyone likes best. This time, there will be more flashbacks, more twists, and more drama. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support. I promise to have the next chapter uploaded real soon. **


End file.
